Como Derreter um Coração Congelado
by FerHefko
Summary: Jack nunca imaginou que encontraria a princesa de Arendelle novamente. Afinal de contas, ela o afastou desde aquele fatídico encontro. Mas agora que o gelo derreteu, parece que mais uma culpa desliza nas profundezas da mente de Elsa mais uma vez, quando ela escuta que sua irmã está tendo um bebê. Nos fundos da cela, Hans busca vingança e se une a uma fonte improvável.
1. Encontro Clandestino

**_Eu gosto de traduzir histórias e não de escrevê-las. rsrs Enfim, essa história é uma tradução fiel a "How to Thaw a Frozen Heart" de N1kk1 Starlet. Espero que gostem! Jelsa s2._**

_Capítulo 1: Encontro Clandestino_

_Como Derreter um Coração Congelado_

_Capítulo 1: Encontro Clandestino_

* * *

Ninguém jamais imaginaria dois mundos colidirem. Foi inédito. Estranho. Especialmente para um Guardião do Inverno. Agora, certamente ele conhece muitas pessoas interessantes em sua vida. Quando ele era humano, e quando o Homem da Lua o escolheu. Contudo... Nada pode superar a visão da jovem princesa de Arendelle sozinha, sem ninguém para consolá-la.

E é onde nossa história começa. Você não precisa acreditar se não quiser, mas é necessário que você ouça.

* * *

Jack riu quando ele ficou na borda do trenó, ignorando as provocações do Coelhinho da Páscoa. Ele sorriu para o seu companheiro guardião, e pulou em um telhado, pronto para encontrar uma criança que acreditava.

"Hah! Bata você!" A Fada do Dente exclamou, agitando a memória em sua mão. Jack fez beicinho e jogou seu cajado no chão.

"Ei, não é justo!" Ele resmungou e mostrou a língua.

Ela deu uma risadinha e deu o fora, suas fadinhas voaram depois dela. "Vamos, Jack! Você deve saber isso agora! Eu sou diferente!"

O Coelhinho da Páscoa deu risada e sorriu para ele. "Arendelle é uma de nossas maiores metas a ser cumprida. Então pare de _amassos_ e se_ mexa_, nós temos muito chão pela frente, companheiro!"

Jack enrubesceu com a escolha de palavras dele e assentiu, pegando seu cajado. Em questão de minutos, a gangue de Guardiões terminaram seu trabalho, e estavam prestes a voar para o próximo reino. Porém, um pequeno choro alertaram as orelhas de Jack, e ele gritou para parar o trenó. Norte olhou para ele surpreso.

"O que foi, garoto? Temos que ir!"

Ele balançou a cabeça em confusão, virando-se na direção de um castelo distante. "Não, não, eu podia jurar que ouvi..."

Os Guardiões se entreolharam, sem saber como dizer a ele. A criança real mais velha não acreditava em nenhum deles. Ela só estava triste por ter ferido a sua irmã, e passou dia após dia tentando manter todos longe de seu quarto. Por mais que eles tentassem trazer alegria para ela, parecia que o Breu tivesse tomado-a primeiro.

Dente suspirou e flutuou até ele, colocando a mão em seu ombro. "Nós esperaremos você aqui."

"_O quê?!_" A boca do Coelhinho da Páscoa e Norte exclamaram. Os olhos de Sandman arregalaram-se e ele tinha um ponto de interrogação na cabeça.

Jack sorriu em agradecimento para ela e assentiu, voou em direção ao castelo.

"Você... você só... mas...!"

A fada olhou e cruzou os braços. "Se alguém pode salvá-la, é o Jack. Vamos! Tenham um pouco de fé. A Elsa precisa de alguém como ele."

Enquanto isso, o jovem Guardião riu quando ele deslizou pelo gelo ganhando velocidade com as mãos. Ele finalmente parou na frente do grande castelo, admirando a arquitetura e beleza ao seu redor. Ele suspirou quando não ouviu mais nada. Talvez tenha sido apenas o vento. Talvez o estresse de tudo estava afetando ele. Mas não. De repente, ouviu o mesmo choro novamente, e engasgou, voando para o lado oposto do castelo.

Lá, ele viu uma linda menina no peitoril da janela, com os cabelos brancos como a neve e as faces tão pálidas. Ela usava um lindo vestido azul para combinar com a tiara. Seu cabelo tinha uma trança bem feita que pendia até os ombros. Apesar de sua beleza, no entanto, ele podia sentir o desespero no coração dela. Uma nuvem negra que cobre qualquer coisa brilhante ou alegre. Ele sentiu compaixão por ela. Ele não sabia o que ela estava passando no momento, mas tudo o que ele queria fazer era ajudá-la. Esse era o seu cerne, afinal. Certo?

Respirando fundo, ele gentilmente se empoleirou, facilitando a mão sobre a janela. Ele a congelou, e Elsa se engasgou com medo, pensando que era o seu poder. Ela caiu no chão com um grito, apertando as mãos com medo.

"Isso está... isso está ficando forte... p-p-por que isso está ficando forte?"

Jack ergueu a sobrancelha, sem ter ideia do que ela está falando. Ainda assim, porém, ele balançou a cabeça e tentou uma abordagem diferente. "Ei... não tenha medo. Qual é o problema?"

Ela soltou um suspiro quando ouviu a voz sussurrante, entrelaçando as mãos. "Qu-quem disse isso?! V-v-v-vá embora! Eu não quero machucá-lo!"

Ele parou por um momento em estado de choque. Ela o escutou. Ela o escutou sem acreditar. Ele não sabia como isso podia ser possível. "Você... você pode mesmo me ouvir?"

Ela assentiu, desesperadamente procurando por ele. "Eu quero que vá embora! Eu... eu pedirei que minha mãe chame os guardas para você!"

Jack teve que rir disso, então ele pulou no chão, arrastando a neve com ele. "Vamos lá! Isso não seria divertido, eu não seria capaz de te mostrar todas as coisas incríveis que eu posso fazer!" Para demonstrar, ele formou uma bola de neve em suas mãos, e começou a balançá-la para cima e para baixo. Os olhos de Elsa arregalaram-se quando viram esse poder. Lentamente, ela deu alguns passos em direção a ele.

"Você... pode criar neve também?"

Ele assentiu, e atirou a bola, fazendo-a rir. Ele sentiu-se aquecido e diferente ao ouvir este som. "Oh, onde estão os meus modos? Eu nem me apresentei ainda. Eu sou o Jack. Jack Frost."

Elsa sorriu quando se lembrou do nome agora; sua mãe contou à ela e Anna as histórias dos Guardiões muitas vezes antes das irmãs irem para cama. Ela os amava tanto que ela realmente acreditava que eram de verdade. Mas isso foi... isso foi antes de ela quase... Ela balançou a cabeça com a lembrança, enxugando os olhos livres de lágrimas. Ela sorriu para o Guardião, dando-lhe uma reverência. "Eu sou Elsa. Princesa de Arendelle."

Ele fingiu um suspiro de surpresa, colocando a mão em seu coração. "Oh, sua alteza! Perdoe-me por estar me intrometendo a essa hora. Há algo que eu possa fazer para compensar a minha culpa?"

_Você pode ir embora_, ela pensou, embora uma pequena parte dela não queria que ele fosse. Ela não conseguia entender o porquê. Ela colocou a mão no queixo fingindo pensar enquanto Jack se apoiou em seu cajado. "Hmm... bem, eu acho que uma punição está pronta. Meu pai sempre diz que ninguém deve ir embora impune."

Jack sorriu, cruzando os braços agora. "Acerte-me com o seu melhor tiro."

Em primeiro lugar, Elsa esqueceu por um segundo o motivo dela ter medo. Animada, ela formou uma bola de neve em suas mãos, e jogou-a no ombro de Jack. Ele não se intimidou com isso, ele riu, sabendo muito bem onde isso ia dar.

"Certo, vamos brincar!"

A jovem princesa sorriu e formou outra bola de neve, só para bloqueá-lo novamente. Ele se abaixou para chegar mais perto dela e a puxou para os seus braços. Ela gritou de prazer.

"Deixa eu ir, deixa eu ir!"

Ele balançou a cabeça, abrindo a porta. "Ei, a diversão apenas começou! Por ter uma luta de bolas de neve aqui dentro, quando temos um mundo inteiro para explorar?!"

Como os dois riram e riram, Norte e os outros Guardiões assistiram com expressões perplexas em seus rostos. O homem alegre falou primeiro.

"Bem, isso me deixou surpreso." Ele riu, cruzando os braços.

"Ele... ele realmente fez isso." O coelhinho ecoou, sua boca suspirando em surpresa.

"E ela nem sabe que existimos!"

Norte sorriu e colocou a mão em seu ombro. "O amor trabalha de formas misteriosas, Coelhinho." Sandman não disse nada, como de costume, mas ele não pôde deixar de sorrir junto com a menina, enquanto ela e Jack brincavam na neve. Dente, por outro lado, sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes atingi-la. Ela abandonou o seu assento. Por que? Por que ela se sentia assim com uma brincadeira inofensiva?

Elsa formou uma parede gigante para bloquear quaisquer ataques que Jack possa atirar nela, rindo da frustração do guardião.

"Você realmente acha que um bloco de gelo irá me parar?" Ele perguntou a ela, olhando ao seu redor para vê-la. "Ha-Ha!" Com um grunhido, ele fez o vento soprá-la para longe do forte. Ela deixou escapar um suspiro de surpresa. Jamais ninguém havia visto através dela antes. Nem mesmo Anna, quando tinha idade suficiente para brincar.

"Eu te disse," Ele anunciou com orgulho. "Eu sou um Guardião, afinal."

"Ei, eu deveria puni-lo!" Ela exclamou enquanto se levantava. Jack estendeu a mão para ela.

"Desculpe, sua alteza. Eu devia ter te avisado o quão grandes e poderosas minhas habilidades são, antes de tentar testá-las." Ele respondeu com inteligência. Elsa, no entanto, abaixou seu rosto enquanto um vento frio se transformou em uma nevasca. Até que subitamente ela lembrou a razão de ser trancada naquele quarto. Porque nem sabia dela. Ela era perigosa. E qualquer movimento em falso, como agora, poderia arruinar a amizade que estava nascendo entre eles. Claro, ela gostava de Jack, mas... ela não podia mais. Mesmo que ele conheça o mesmo tipo de magia que ela. Ela é... ela ainda é um monstro.

Franzindo a testa, ela colocou o braço ao redor dos ombros. "Sim, você deveria. Agora. Leve-me de volta. Eu não quero perder mais um segundo aqui." Todos jogos e diversão foram embora agora.

Jack ficou surpreso com esta mudança de comportamento, e tentou alcançá-la.

"Mas... Elsa... nós ainda não jogamos pra valer..."

Ela olhou para ele. "E-Eu não me importo! Você não sabe o que eu passei e nunca irá saber!"

A nevasca em volta deles não os incomodaram. "Você só está chateada pelo que você perdeu."

Ela estava ficando desesperada. Guardas provavelmente estariam chegando a qualquer momento. "Uh... só... vá embora!" De repente, ele foi surpreendido por uma enorme explosão de neve, e ele lutava para manter o equilíbrio com o seu cajado. Ele mal podia vê-la por baixo de tudo. Desesperadamente ele estendeu a mão para ela.

"Elsa! Elsa, por favor, me escute! Eu posso não saber o que aconteceu, mas eu quero te ajudar! Eu-!"

Ele bateu de cara no trenó, com o Coelhinho da Páscoa segurando-o. Ele lutou para se libertar, se esforçou para passar pelos guardas que estavam tentando consolar a princesa, mas ele não podia.

"Ei, saia de cima de mim! Coelho, eu juro a você-!"

"Jack," Ele começou calmamente. "Deixe-a ir. Ela está muito longe."

"Elsa..." Ele choramingou em troca. Não tirou os olhos do que é agora um pequeno ponto azul à distância. E muito possivelmente é algo que ela nunca será para ele.


	2. Encontros Estranhos

_Capítulo 2: Encontros estranhos e perguntas constantes_

_25 anos depois_

* * *

Se há um lugar no reino em que ninguém gostaria de estar, eram as celas. Elas eram velhas, mofadas, e os ratos corriam através do piso, à procura de qualquer alimento que os prisioneiros deixaram cair. Os guardas não se saíram melhor, mesmo que eles vivessem no luxo que a falecida Rainha e o Rei conseguiam manter.

Eles foram colocados lá por causa de suas funções impressionantes do reino, embora alguns questionassem o motivo a cada segundo do dia. Você enlouquece. Você fica louco lá embaixo, e ao escutar os sons de gemido dos prisioneiros, começa a achar bonito. Oh, o que eles dariam para ver a luz do sol de novo...

Um homem esfregou o nariz com as costas de sua mão enquanto ele caminhava para frente e para trás, olhando cada tenda que ele passava. Os prisioneiros estavam dormindo a essa hora, mas deve-se estar sempre em alerta. Ele mantinha sua postura, recusando-se a deixar o sono fechar os olhos desde que se acostumou ao escuro. Além disso, ele não tinha nada para olhar adiante no dia seguinte.

Agravante, embora ele não quisesse se mostrar, ele correu a mão pela sua escuridão, quase o cabelo negro do Breu. Ele era mais alto do que os guardas, e tinha uma ótima forma física; por causa disso, ele foi condenado a cuidar de um dos mais... abusivos prisioneiros. Alguns diriam que ele teve sorte, para fazer algo tão importante, mas ele não gosta que pensem assim.

"Você está bem, Sebastian?" Um guarda companheiro perguntou a ele; ele provavelmente estava indo para os dormitórios.

O guarda conhecia como Sebastian balançava a cabeça, piscando os olhos para certificar-se de que ele realmente estava vendo seu amigo direito. "Sim, eu estou bem. Você sabe como é."

Ele sorriu simpaticamente, sabendo que é melhor mudar de assunto. Enquanto ele considerava Sebastian um irmão, ele percebeu que algumas coisas você não poderia falar com facilidade. Todos têm seus segredos. Em vez disso, ele acenou com cabeça sobre uma cela a algumas portas abaixo. "Você está aqui por causa do novo recruta? Disseram que ele tentou matar a filha da Rainha—Elsa, acho que o nome é esse— tudo porque ele queria o trono."

Sebastian sentiu suas mãos se apertarem. "Que tipo de doente bastardo faria isso?"

"Quer saber mais? Ela possui esses poderes—fantásticos poderes que podem criar neve e quase congelar toda Arendelle. Eu vi com meus próprios olhos. É por isso que fecharam os portões por tantos anos." Ele levantou suas mãos em defesa, "Eu fico louco quando as pessoas se assustam com ela. Quer dizer, você precisa se colocar no lugar dela, certo? O Príncipe Hans tirou vantagens disso."

À menção do Príncipe, Sebastian levantou a sobrancelha cética. Hans… é por isso que ele tão familiar. Ele guardou a cela dele em seus reino por alguns anos antes que ele fosse transferido para Arendelle. Ele nunca conversou com o rapaz, mas pelo que ele viu o príncipe era esnobe, desrespeitoso, e rejeitado pelos seus doze irmãos. Ele só queria um quarto para ele de certo, e não estava só de olho em Elsa, como na princesa Anna também.

_Bem, eu dei crédito ao homem por tentar enrolar as_ _duas_, Sebastian pensou, embora ele tivesse um opinião horrível sobre ele. Ele acenou a cabeça com gratidão para o outro guarda. "Obrigado por me deixar saber. Manterei meus olhos nele se tentar escapar."

"Ele não é forte, mas é manipulador. Tome cuidado." Ele disse em retorno, antes de acenar e passar por ele.

Sebastian ficou olhando por um tempo, até que ele sentiu um vento frio passar por ele, e ele apertou sua espada. Aos poucos, com cuidado, ele não viu a poeira preta escapar pela janela enquanto ele continuava a fazer suas rondas. Assim como qualquer outro dia.

* * *

**_Rena é melhor do que gente_**

**_Sven, o que tem a dizer?_**

Kristoff riu quando ele tocou em seu banjo, pronto para passar a noite com a esposa. Seu velho amigo acenou a cabeça, e deu-lhe uma cutucada.

_**"Sem gente te xinga, te engana e te bate"**_

_**"Todos eles são maus, menos você."**_

"Você sabe disso, amigo." Ele riu, acariciando-o. Ele estava prestes a continuar, quando ouviu um grito do outro lado da sala, mas encolheu os ombros, assim como Sven.

_**Mas gente cheira melhor do que rena**_

_**Sven, tem que concordar**_

_**"É verdade também, com exceção de você."**_

_**Desisto. Podemos deitar...**_

_**"Boa noite."**_

_**Não deixe o frio entrar.**_

Sven enrolado em sua cama, e Kristoff estava prestes a cantar o último verso, quando a porta do celeiro se abriu. Ele deu um grito, caindo para trás em cima de Sven.

"Ora! Por que é que toda vez que eu tento ir dormir, alguém me interrompe?!"

A mulher que estava na frente dele era a Rainha Elsa, e ela balançou a cabeça para ele. Ela lutou contra uma risadinha, e apontou para o corredor. "Kristoff, explique-me por que sua esposa está comendo toda a manteiga de amendoim da cozinha?"

Ele se encostou em Sven para ajudá-lo a se levantar, dando a ela um olhar estranho. "Ela _o quê_?!" Se há um alimento que Anna não gosta, são coisas pegajosas. Não só isso, ela devia estar dormindo agora. Ele tentou perguntar a ela o que estava errado, mas Anna não tinha ideia, ou está escondendo alguma coisa dele. O casal namorou por um ano após os eventos de quando Elsa se trancou no castelo de gelo, e casou-se no inverno seguinte. Eles tiveram todo o tempo do mundo que precisavam; afinal, o amor é uma flor que desabrocha com o tempo.

Elsa respirou fundo. "Anna tem agido estranho ultimamente, e eu preciso de você para ir com ela."

Kristoff murmurou algo para si mesmo enquanto se levantava e acenou a cabeça. "Certo, certo," Ele olhou para sua rena adormecida. "Boa noite, amigo."

Os dois caminharam pelos longos corredores, sorrindo para qualquer empregado que passava. Uma vez que os portões ficaram abertos, ninguém foi capaz de explorar o lugar, tornando-o mais animado do que antes. Foi difícil se acostumar com a Rainha, considerando que ela passou a vida toda trancada em seu quarto. Mas não é como se ela tivesse se perdido.

Elsa viu a expressão de Kristoff pelo canto do olho, e suspirou mentalmente. Ele teve sorte. Ele se casou com uma noiva bonita e estava contente com a sua vida. Ele não teve que considerar nenhuma decisão. Ele não teve nenhum desafio para poder vencer. Ela… ela não podia deixar de sentir _ciúmes_. Tem sido assim por muito tempo desde que ela foi capaz de relaxar. O medo constante corroendo seu coração, tomou a maior parte do seu tempo, isto é… até que ela conheceu… Jack. O homem que mostrou sua compaixão, mesmo quando ela o afastou; e mesmo que ele tivesse ficado por menos de uma hora, ela não poderia esquecer nada sobre ele.

Elsa fez uma pausa no caminho. De onde diabos veio isso? Ela não pensava nele há anos. Não… ela não podia… estava sentindo a falta dele? Ela podia mesmo ser solitária? Mesmo que ela fosse capaz de encontrá-lo de alguma forma, de alguma maneira, ele ainda iria respeitá-la da mesma forma que ele fez?

Kristoff estava a alguns metros de distância dela, até que percebeu e acenou com a mão na frente do rosto dela. "Elsa? Está tudo bem?"

"Hã?" Ela resmungou, colocando suas mãos em seu rosto. "Ah, um, sim. Estou bem."

Kristoff riu da sua cunhada. "Ora, vamos. Você e eu sabemos que isso não é verdade. Em quem você estava pensando? Meu vovô Pappy diz que sempre que você estiver imerso em seus pensamentos, você está pensando em alguém que você ama. Foi algum dos pretendentes que mostramos a você?" Ele apertou suas mãos em emoção, "Oh! Oh, era o Aaron, eu aposto!"

Elsa deu a ele um olhar duvidoso, balançando a cabeça em frustração. "O quê? Não! Ele foi o pior deles! Ele não conseguia tirar os cotovelos da mesa e tirou meleca do nariz na minha frente. Isso foi _nojento_.

"Ei, eu faço isso às vezes." Ele riu, ignorando a expressão irritada do rosto de Elsa. Ele ainda listou os potenciais cavaleiros. "Tudo bem, que tal o Rolfe?"

"Alto demais para o meu gosto, eu disse a você."

"Devon?"

"Definitivamente você estava bêbado quando chamou esse."

"Caspian?"

"Charmoso, mas, novamente, eu não gosto de homens que são cheios de si."

"Ele tinha um senso de humor."

Elsa cerrou os dentes. "Ele fez piada com o meu cabelo! Eu nasci com esta cor; O idiota pensou que eu havia pintado!"

Kristoff ergueu as mãos em derrota. Eles poderiam discutir isso por horas e nunca chegar a uma conclusão. A razão pela qual ele e Anna fizeram o evento foi mais para Elsa conhecer algumas pessoas e, talvez, seu verdadeiro amor, mas ela não teve nada disso. Elsa suspirou, e seus olhos ficaram vidrados, mas ela não quis mostrar o rosto.

"Eu… eu estava pensando em alguém," Ela murmurou depois de um tempo em silêncio. "Mas você não acreditaria se eu contasse."

Agora era a vez dele dar-lhe um olhar duvidoso, e ele riu um pouco. "Por favor, eu fui criado por trolls e meu melhor amigo é uma rena. Eu posso lidar com qualquer coisa que você me conte."

Elsa abriu sua boca para falar, mas ela foi interrompida por um gemido irritado de seus servos.

"Princesa Anna! Esta é a última! Nós precisamos daquela para o café da manhã amanhã de manhã!"

"Vamos, eu estou _**com fome!**__" _Ela exclamou de volta, fazendo Kristoff e Elsa olharem um para o outro.

"Nós demos-lhe uma refeição completa para o jantar. Certamente, você poderia ter comido alguma coisa, então!"

Elsa colocou as mãos na cabeça enquanto andava até a cozinha, encontrando uma Anna angustiada segurando um copo de manteiga de amendoim em suas mãos. O servo tinha um olhar de frustração e um nariz amassado de aborrecimento. Ninguém estava mais lá a essa hora, exceto o serviço da limpeza. Eles não podiam fazer nada para ajudar naquela situação, a não ser rirem da desgraça da senhora.

Kristoff ergueu as mãos, andando até o centro da cozinha. "Anna, vamos, me dê isso. Você já comeu bastante."

Ela franziu o cenho, como se debatesse as opções. _Eu deveria fugir com isso? Eu sou mais rápida do que qualquer um aqui… _Ela deu uma risadinha em pensar nessa possibilidade, mas parou quando viu aqueles olhares estranhos a volta dela. Ela suspirou, e empurrou o saboroso lanche no peito de Kristoff. Ele resmungou, lutando para mantê-lo firme.

Elsa balançou a cabeça para sua irmã maluca. "Coma mais um desses e você ficará doente. O que está acontecendo com você, Anna? Você tem agido assim desde que se esforçou para me encontrar e… bem, você sabe."

"Eu… nada! Nada está errado! Estou perfeitamente bem, saudável como um pêssego, de verdade!" Ela forçou uma risada, ignorando a dor de estômago.

"Essa metáfora é estranha," O servo murmurou enquanto ela ia embora, silenciosamente agradecendo à Rainha e ao Príncipe por terem tirado ela de lá. Elsa riu.

"Anna…" Kristoff disse, esfregando os olhos. "Tudo bem, é óbvio que estamos todos cansados. Nós conversaremos sobre isso de manhã. Capishe?" Ele dirigiu isso a Elsa também, e ela suspirou, sabendo que sua conversa anterior não havia acabado ainda.

Ambas as moças assentiram, e o serviço da limpeza voltou para o que estava fazendo. Elsa foi a primeira a dizer que iria se retirar, e, silenciosamente, andou pelos corredores até o quarto dela. Durante todo o tempo, sua mente continuava a pensar em Jack. Perguntando-se onde ele estava, se ele estava bem… e sobre esse encontro estranho com sua irmã. Ela suspirou quando se deitou e fechou os olhos. Ela não não conseguiu dormir naquela noite.


	3. Muitos Sabem Melhor

_Capítulo 3: Muitos sabem melhor_

* * *

Jack suspirou quando ele se inclinou contra seu cajado, sem se importar com a chuva forte caindo sobre seus ombros. Ele não sabia o quão longe ele estava dali, ou qual era o seu objetivo em primeiro lugar. Tudo o que ele lembrava era de deixar os rostos sorridentes dos guardiões enquanto jantavam, desculpando-se para ficar pensando sozinho.

E agora, lá estava ele, olhando para o Homem da Lua.

"Porque eu me sinto… tão sozinho?" Ele perguntou a Deus, segurando a ponta de seu cajado. "E-eu nunca… me senti assim antes."

Ele havia se aproximado de Dente desde a derrota do Breu, mas por alguma razão, ele não conseguia manter os mesmos afetos que ela tem por ele. Ele não sabe porquê. E ela também não, deixando ele à deriva. A amizade tem sido difícil depois disso, mas Norte assegurou-lhe que isso passaria. Por quanto tempo seria? Ele tinha que saber.

Jack sentiu uma dor de cabeça, pois estava sendo demais para ele. Então ele gritou para a lua: "O QUE HÁ DE ERRADO COMIGO?"

Em sua oficina, Norte suspirou enquanto olhava para cima. Ele ouvira o grito a uma milha de distância, e trocou o olhar com o Coelhinho. Sandy revirou os olhos, como se ele estivesse dizendo que Jack estava exagerando sobre essa situação… fosse o que fosse, isso é.

"Ele tem estado assim desde o fora da Dente," O Coelhinho disse, sacudindo a cabeça. "Isso está me deixando louco, ô cara chato."

Norte jogou uma framboesa nele, apontando um dedo. "Ah, me deixe sozinho. Coração partido é uma coisa que ninguém consegue entender… eu deveria saber."

"Mas, como já conversamos, ele não tem nenhuma afeição pela Dente. Então ele não deve estar triste por causa disso. Há algo mais acontecendo aqui e que nós não sabemos."

"Bem, nem ele próprio sabe!" Ele retrucou, levantando-se da cadeira. "Se você parar de reclamar sobre isso e ir _falar_ com ele, talvez o incômodo pare."

"Por que eu? Por que sempre tem que ser eu?! Ah, sim, sempre colocar a culpa no Coelhinho da Páscoa para tudo." O Coelhinho zombou, virando os olhos. "Sabe, eu estou realmente começando a ficar chateado com vo— "

"Eu não estou _'colocando a culpa em você_'. Eu estou sugerindo que você vá falar com ele," Norte simpatizou, ficando frustrado por um segundo.

Sandy bateu em sua cabeça e gemeu mentalmente. _Da forma que eles discutem isso, você pensa que eles são amantes_, seus olhos percorreram a sala, numa tentativa de encontrar algo para distrair os guardiões e calá-los. No entanto, ele olhou para Manny e viu algo surpreendente. A lua estava mais brilhantes do que antes, apesar de estar cercada por nuvens, devido a chuva intensa. É como se o Deus estivesse tentando dizer a eles alguma coisa, ou melhor, alguém que era a resposta de tudo o tempo todo. Ele observou que a luz transcendeu sobre o cristal, criando um brilho que saltou para janela. O guardião sentiu uma sensação familiar de um déjà-vu, assim que se lembrou da primeira vez em que souberam de Jack.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se com o choque, enquanto ele tentava desesperadamente encontrar algo para chamar a atenção deles, infelizmente todos os elfos estavam na cama a esta hora. Ele procurou as ferramentas de Norte por causa de um possível item, que não resultou em nada. O artefato antigo tornou-se mais grande, causando imensa preocupação em seu rosto.

_O que eu faço, o que eu FAÇO?_ Então ele viu uma antiga língua-de-sogra que fez barulho em uma mesa ao lado dele, e teve uma ideia. Uma pequena lâmpada formou-se no topo de sua cabeça. Com um sorriso, ele usou sua mágica para criar um item de ouro ainda maior em cima dela, e apertou os lábios contra a língua-de-sogra. Ele respirou fundo e soprou o mais forte que pôde, praticamente alertando a casa inteira.

"Sandy, o que foi isso?! Droga, eu não consigo ouvir com isso em meus ouvidos." Norte se queixou, e o Coelhinho coçou a sua orelha com pé esquerdo. Sandman provavelmente deu um tapa na cabeça pela enésima vez naquele dia, e com um olhar irritado, apontou para o que o Manny fez.

Finalmente, os olhos de Norte se arregalaram ao ver o que estava diante dele. "Eu não posso acreditar! Por que não perguntamos ao Manny antes? Sandy, por que não nos contou que ele estava mostrando alguma coisa, hein?"

_"O quê?" _O Coelhinho questionou, amassando o seu nariz. Ele ainda não podia ouvir direito.

O guardião deixou a sala irritado.

Norte riu e olhou para a imagem do cristal que representava uma mulher bonita; seu cabelo era de um loiro platinado, quase branco, e seus olhos azuis combinavam com o seu vestido. Ela parecia familiar para ele, mas ele não imaginava o porquê ou como Manny sabia sobre ela.

"Você só pode estar brincando comigo," O Coelhinho bufou, falando mais alto do que ele normalmente fala. "Ela?! A Rainha de Arendelle, que quase congelou todo o reino? É, uma excelente decisão, Manny." Ele mostrou seu polegar para a lua.

"Não, não, não, espere um minuto… " Norte repreendeu-o e começou a andar em círculos.

O Coelhinho agarrou suas orelhas. "Você não pode estar falando sério! Sim, ela tem poderes como ele, mas ela é uma mortal! I-Isso não daria certo! Sem chance!"

Ele fez uma pausa e virou-se para encará-lo, "Você se lembra do que eu disse, quando eles se conheceram, certo? Ela não tinha como saber sobre nós, ou acreditar nele. Ela já o amava no momento em que se viram; Manny previu isso desde o começo. Eu não sei como vai ser, mas eles darão um jeito. Os poderes dela tornam-se mais fortes com a felicidade e o amor. Jack é o único que poderia ensinar isso a ela. E eu me certificarei de que _nada _se interponha entre eles. Você está comigo?"

Sentindo-se intimidado, o Coelhinho engoliu em seco e assentiu. "S-sim, senhor." Ele murmurou com seu sotaque australiano.

Em poucos segundos, Norte estava de volta em seu estado normal. "Ah!" Ele se virou para a lua. "Obrigado, Manny. Você o guiará em segurança em sua jornada, não é?" O vento parou de uivar e o luar drapeou no teto, como um tipo de resposta à sua pergunta. Assim a chuva parou um pouco, causando em Norte um suspiro de alívio.

O guardião em questão apareceu pelas portas, para qual o Coelhinho coçou suas orelhas. "Ei, para com esse barulho, Frost."

"Eu vou para a cama." Jack murmurou em resposta, o seu suéter estava ensopado pela chuva. Ele passou pelos dois, sem qualquer indício de reconhecimento. Norte suspirou com atitude dele, passando a mão em sua barba bagunçada enquanto o garoto se arrastou para o seu quarto. Ele não disse nada e apenas acenou a cabeça para o Coelhinho antes de voltar ao seu trabalho. Eles podem não concordar totalmente um com o outro, mas uma coisa era certa: Jack e Elsa precisavam se encontrar. Antes que todo mundo fique louco.

* * *

_"V-você é… é maravilhosa, Elsa," O homem em cima dela respirava, dando-lhe beijos em seu pescoço. Ela sorriu ao se sentir quente pelo toque dele, mesmo que seus corpos fossem feitos para serem frios._

_"Oh, Jack," Ela suspirou, "Eu não mereço você, eu nunca mereci."_

_Ele balançou a cabeça para ela, irritado com o porquê dela insistir naquilo. "Não, Elsa, pare com isso. O passado está no passado agora, lembra? Eu estou aqui, com você."_

_"M-mas eu fui tão cruel para você… para todos. E-eu não posso acreditar, eu— " Seus problemas foram cortados quando Jack beijou-a novamente, mas mais apaixonadamente do que antes. _

_"Você precisa parar de ser tão dura consigo mesma. Assim vai ser como se todas as minhas aulas de diversões servissem para nada." Os dois compartilharam uma risada com isso. Em seguida, ele hesitou, olhando para ela com mais curiosidade. "E-eu posso?" _

_Elsa, já sentido-se excitada com ele sobre ela, assentiu silenciosamente. Ela fechou seus olhos, enquanto sentia os lábios dele acariciar seu corpo mais uma vez, com as mãos tirando uma de suas camisas…._

Elsa acordou grogue com a chuva em sua janela. Ela ficou olhando fixamente para o teto por um longo tempo, sem saber o que fazer com o seu sonho. Lá estava de novo_… _aquele sentimento de saudade. Ela sentou-se lentamente, trazendo as mãos trêmulas ao rosto. Ela sentiu o suor salgado escorrendo pelo seu rosto e olhou para o espelho, só para descobrir que estava chorando.

"O que há de errado comigo?" Ela suspirou, enxugando os olhos para livrá-los. Elas não foram embora.

"Está tudo bem, alteza?" Uma voz familiar perguntou do lado de fora de sua porta, batendo muitas vezes.

Elsa tentou se recompor o melhor que pôde, mas sua voz saiu trêmula e irracional. "Sim_… _apenas, me dê alguns minutos Lucia. O café da manhã está pronto?"

"Acabamos de pôr na mesa. Vou acordar o Príncipe e a Princesa, agora. Se está tudo bem com você." Lucia sugeriu calmamente.

"Claro, eu encontro vocês em pouco tempo." Elsa a dispensou, a serva assentiu, e os pés voltaram a fazer barulho no piso de madeira.

A rainha bocejou e sacudiu a cabeça, indo lentamente em direção da cômoda. _Meu coração dói tanto por ele agora… só para escutá-lo de novo, eu não sei quanto tempo mais vou aguentar isso. _Ela cuidadosamente colocou suas mãos firmes novamente na cômoda, fechando seus olhos. _Mas… Ele é um Guardião. Ele tem outros deveres. Ele provavelmente esqueceu de mim. Já faz mais de uma década desde o nosso último encontro._ Seu coração começou a acelerar quando ela pensou em outra pergunta intrigante. _Se é assim… então POR QUE pelo nome de meu pai eu lembro dele?_

Uma resposta desconhecido para ela. Uma geada começou a se formar devido a pressão que ela estava fazendo na madeira. Elsa enxugou uma lágrima que ela não perdeu e olhou para baixo, ofegante ao ver o que ela fez. Toda sua cômoda foi congelada. Ela torceu o nariz para cima em frustração. _Você está pensando demais nisso, Elsa… Concentre-se no hoje, por agora… tente e… tente esquecer._

Com outro suspiro, ela lutou para abrir uma gaveta e conseguir um bom vestido para aquela manhã.

* * *

"Quantos filhos você quer?"

É desnecessário dizer, que Kristoff não esperava por isso ao acordar. Ele olhou para Anna com uma mistura de confusão e temor, notando o brilho do mel que escorria pelas suas bochechas. Ela estava linda esta manhã, como ela sempre foi, mas de alguma forma_…_ isso estava diferente. Ele não podia mesmo parar pra pensar se gostou ou não.

Ele lambeu os lábios, tentando formular alguma coisa para responder. Então ele escolheu algo extremamente inteligente.

"Hã?"

O rosto de Anna ficou extremamente vermelho e imediatamente ela voltou atrás em sua sentença. "Quero dizer, não que eu _esteja _grávida, ai, você pode me imaginar sendo mãe? E-e-eu só estou, quando nós_…_ você_…_ sempre_…_ pensou nisso?"

Kristoff deu um sorriso fechado, quando começou a brincar com sua franja. Os cabelos dela estavam uma bagunça completa, mas era o que Kristoff adorava olhar nela. "Eu_…_ eu acho que penso, algumas vezes. Eu cresci em uma família muito grande_…_ eu só pensei que você_…_ não estava pronta ainda."

"O-oh", Anna murmurou, descansando seu rosto no peito de seu marido. Ela esperava por esta resposta.

"Eu posso imaginar uma garotinha_…_ com o cabelo loiro, e os seus olhos_…._ E_…_ e um bebezinho igual a você," Ele deu risada, olhando para o teto. "Olaf ficaria tão feliz. Acha que ele daria uma boa babá? Ele provavelmente ficaria nos pedindo para ter mais filhos."

Anna riu disso, sabendo como o boneco de neve adora brincar com as crianças do reino, sempre que pode visitá-las. Ela deu uma olhada para ele, aliviada ao ver que havia um sorriso no rosto dele. "É_…_ eu acho_…_ que três seria perfeito para nós. A linhagem real precisa continuar, você sabe."

"E se você tiver gêmeos? Havia alguns em sua família distante?" Kristoff deu risada, e Anna deu um soco em seu ombro.

"Por Deus, Kristoff. Não comece."

"O que? Claro que seria uma dor de cabeça, mas este lugar seria muito mais interessante com mini Annas correndo por aí." Ele sorriu, fazendo com que sua esposa franzisse a testa para ele.

"O que o faz pensar que eles se parecerão comigo?! Você é tão ruim!" Ela riu, sacudindo sua cabeça em confusão.

Ele deu de ombros, "Foi só um palpite. Não fui eu que tentei me casar com o primeiro homem que encontrei."

Anna congelou por um segundo, em seguida, seus olhos estreitaram-se ao pensar em Hans. Normalmente ela não ficaria chateada com isso sempre que as pessoas a provocasse, mas ela sentiu seus olhos brilharem e escondeu seu rosto dele. "…Eu fui trancada nesse lugar a minha vida inteira, Kristoff. Eu não sabia de nada_…_ v-você sabe disso."

Ele gemeu mentalmente, amaldiçoando-se pela forma que agiu. Ele já devia saber, para não trazer isso a tona. Ele balançou a cabeça. _Não_. A história não vai se repetir. Ele se certificaria de que seus futuros filhos não tenham que passar pelo mesmo que Anna e ele passaram. Cuidadosamente, ele enxugou a lágrima de Anna e beijou o seu nariz.

"Você está certa, querida. Eu sinto muito. Eu não devia ter dito isso," Ele colocou a mão sob o queixo dela, e ela olhou para ele, franzindo a testa, escondendo as suas belas feições. "Você me perdoa?"

Anna soltou um suspiro longo e assentiu. "Sim_…_ Eu sinto muito. Eu não devia ter reagido assim. Eu só_…_ " _Por que eu estou com medo de dizer a ele? Ele já provou que quer começar uma família comigo… Ele não é o Hans…_

Kristoff beijou a bochecha dela, acariciando seu ombro gentilmente. "Está tudo bem. Eu te amo, Anna."

Ela saiu de seus pensamentos e sorriu. "Eu te amo também_…"_

Houve uma batida na porta, em seguida. "O café da manhã está pronto, Princesa Anna e Príncipe Kristoff. A Rainha Elsa já está descendo."

"Obrigada, Lucia!" Anna exclamou, "Nós iremos em breve…"

"Eu direi a ela. Você é bem-vinda, sua alteza." A serva os deixou sozinhos e Kristoff acenou para a porta.

"Você está pronta?" Ele perguntou a ela, levantando-se.

Ela bocejou, brincando com as tiras de sua camisola. "Eu acho que tenho que estar."


	4. Quase

_Capítulo 4: Quase_

* * *

Jack tentou dormir aquela noite. Ele tentou mesmo. Mas algo o mantinha acordado, como se tivesse um negócio inacabado que ele precisava cuidar. Ele gemeu e se jogou em seu desânimo, seus olhos palpitavam abrindo e fechando.

Na porta ao lado, o Coelhinho ouviu o suficiente das reclamações. Ele resmungou para si mesmo enquanto batia para abrir a porta e chutou a porta de Jack.

"Pelo amor de Manny, quando você vai calar a boca?!" Ele puxou as cobertas. "Honestamente, a sua atitude nos últimos dias tem me irritado. Toda esta depressão, sentimentos e ficar questionando seu próprio destino—sério, quem faz isso?"

Jack soltou um grito de menina e subiu para o teto, apavorado com o barulho repentino. Por um momento, o Coelhinho esqueceu o motivo dele estar chateado e deu risada, achando a reação de Jack hilária. "É, você grita como uma garota!"

O espírito do inverno manteve suas mãos em seu coração e levou alguns minutos para se acalmar antes que ele olhasse para ele. "O que diabos foi isso? E-eu estava tentando _dormir_!"

"Bem, você deveria ter pensado nisso antes de ficar com os seus resmungos irritantes de 'oh, Elsa, Elsa, Elsa.'"

"E-elsa…?" Ele murmurou baixo, o nome deu calafrios em sua espinha.

O Coelho assentiu. "Vá lá para fora e caminhe ou alguma coisa. Não volte até que você… volte a ser você mesmo, eu acho." Ele resmungou e fixou sua arma em seu ombro antes de dar o fora. Jack sorriu para o seu velho amigo. Mesmo que ele tenha sua forma estranha de mostrar isso, o Coelho ama Jack como um irmão. Quando um cara não deve irritá-lo, não deve.

"Ei… Coelho…"

"Caramba, o que você quer _agora_?" Ele se virou.

"Obrigado. Eu sei que não tenho sido eu mesmo ultimamente, e… eu devo a todos vocês uma explicação. Eu darei uma, eu prometo, só que… mais tarde."

O Coelho olhou surpreso por alguns segundos, antes de rir, e dizer, "Tem todo o tempo do mundo, companheiro."

Agora, Jack finalmente saiu, para longe do Norte e voou sob a lua. Ele soltou uma risada quando sentiu que todo o estresse de antes deu uma trégua, todas as preocupações que tinha, ele só as deixou ir. Ele não sabia para onde estava indo, mas confiou no vento para guiá-lo em segurança. Tudo o que ele sabia, é que estava indo para uma longa jornada.

"Fitas?"

"Checado."

"Globos de neve?"

"Ohh, lindo… "

"Olaf."

"H-hum, checado."

"Esculturas de gelo do castelo?"

"Checado eeeeee checado."

Ele deu uma risadinha, balançou a cabeça até a obra-prima do canto. Elsa acenou para ele. Eles estiveram planejando uma festa por, pelo menos, uma hora. Os convidados estavam esperando do lado de fora da porta.

"Certo. Fondue de Chocolate?"

"Ahh… checado… eu… acho?"

A Rainha da Neve olhou acima de sua prancheta para ver sua irmãzinha enchendo a boca de Fondue de Chocolate. Kristoff estava longe dali, já que ele estava trazendo sua família. Então, Anna ficou sozinha.

"_Anna!_" Elsa exclamou, marchando até ela.

Olaf riu nervosamente e apontou para a cozinha: "Só vou ver como os chefes estão se saindo… v-vejo vocês depois!"

"E-eu não estava comendo por solidão!" Ela engasgou, afastando-se dela. Elsa cruzou os braços.

"Largue o doce. Eu sei que está em suas mãos."

"Você não pode provar nada." Anna rebateu, erguendo a mão no ar. Que foi a mesma em que havia escondido o chocolate. "Okay… talvez você possa."

Elsa lançou-lhe um olhar que dizia: 'Sério?' E estendeu a mão. "Anna, isso é para os convidados."

"Eu não posso parar! Euuuu… . Eu sou… ahh… Eu sou a degustadora oficial do reino. Ordens da Lucia. Eu não posso ignorar os desejos de uma serva." Ela falou com firmeza, apoiando-se contra a parede.

Elsa perdeu a paciência. "Anna, pare de esconder. Se alguém deve saber algo doloroso, sou eu… os convidados já estão aqui e Kristoff já deve estar chegando ao castelo. _Do que você tem tanto medo?_" Ela implorou, quase como Anna fez há muitos anos atrás. Anna colocou a mão em seu estômago, as lágrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos enquanto ela também estava pensando na mesma coisa. Ela estava prestes a responder, prestes de contar à ela o segredo que ela esteve mantendo que parecia ter sido por um longo tempo, até que um servo anunciou a chegada do Príncipe.

"Vamos abrir os portões!"

"Hora da festa!" Olaf gritou da cozinha, e pegou a mão da criancinha que vinha da multidão que começavam a entrar apressadamente.

Elsa suspirou, dando um último olhar para sua irmã antes de balançar a cabeça. Anna escondeu seu rosto nos cabelos enquanto se afastava, cumprimentando os convidados calorosamente como se nada tivesse acontecido. A princesa deslizou para o chão, colocando as mãos em seu rosto. "Desculpe-me…" Ela murmurou para sua barriga. "Eu… eu não posso."

* * *

Jack Frost riu enquanto o vento levava-o por sobre o mar, e ele sorriu para os barcos que passaram. Cada vez que um navio cruzeiro passava, corria até o topo das velas, o que deixava as crianças que podiam vê-lo muito animadas. Ele piscou para elas e seguiu em frente, pois ali ele não podia ficar muito tempo. Então, por lá ele teria alguns momentos, onde nada estaria acontecendo, afinal. Ele apenas poderia olhar para o belo oceano debaixo dele.

Ainda não havia anoitecido quando ele chegou a um reino familiar, e o vento parou de tomar o controle. Jack pousou cuidadosamente em um telhado e sorriu para Manny, que criou uma aurora brilhante em todo o céu. Ele desejou-lhe sorte.

"Eu vou precisar," Ele murmurou e pulou para o próximo telhado.

Ele percebeu que muitas pessoas estavam fora de casa a essa hora. Todas foram para o enorme castelo a alguns metros de distância. Memórias arranharam a superfície de sua mente mais uma vez, o que fez Jack franzir as sobrancelhas.

Um jovem casal estava conversando com entusiasmo sobre as princesas locais, então ele voou baixo para escutá-los.

"Oh, Eugene, eu mal posso esperar para ver a Rainha Elsa de novo! A pobre garota passou por muita coisa… Estou tão feliz que as coisas tenham terminado bem! Muito obrigada por me levar até a festa delas… "

A garota exclamou, seu longo, leve cabelo marrom dançava com o vento.

"Novamente… eu… sinto muito pela nossa lua-de-mel ser interrompida. Que o reino foi congelado e tudo o mais… " Eugene - Jack riu com o nome - corou e manteve sua mão ainda mais apertada a de sua esposa.

Ela balançou a cabeça, "Não era algo que pudéssemos controlar, querido. Lembra-se de quando Gothel cuidou de mim? E-eu não podia… escapar daquilo… "

"É, mas seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante a levou para longe. Circunstâncias completamente diferentes, Loirinha." Eugene assegurou-lhe, fazendo-a rir.

"Cavaleiro de armadura brilhante?"

"Ei, um cara pode sonhar."

Jack compartilhou uma risada com eles, voando sobre os telhados. _Sim, mas um Guardião é muito melhor. Parados e guardando coisas todos os dias? Quem iria querer fazer ISSO?_

Agora, ele podia ver as luzes e o barulho do castelo. Todo mundo estava tão animado, tão alegre, fazendo com que Jack se sentisse completo novamente. Ele sentia falta de ver festas como esta. De repente, ele avistou uma mulher muito alta e bonita no centro da sala, e ele sorriu, voando para inclinar-se até ela.

_Quem… quem É ELA? _Jack se perguntou, completamente fascinado por esta mulher. Quando ele olhou para ela, sua mão escorregou no vidro, fazendo com que a porta se abrisse. Um empregado lutou para fechá-la e a Rainha se virou para olhar, pois ela podia jurar que alguém estava lá. Mas Jack, com medo de ser pego tão cedo, havia se escondido debaixo do peitoril da janela. _Essa foi… por pouco_.

"Anna? O que você está fazendo sozinha aqui, querida?" A mãe troll perguntou, colocando a mão em seu joelho. Kristoff e sua família tinham acabado de chegar a pouco tempo atrás, e imediatamente a senhora correu para encontrar sua nora.

A princesa não disse nada e continuou a chorar, abraçando seus ombros.

"O Kristoff disse alguma coisa pra você? Eu encontrarei aquele homem e o matarei! Ninguém magoa a minha nora!"

Anna suspirou e segurou suas mãos antes que a troll pudesse se afastar. "N-não! Não! Ele… ele não fez nada… b-b-bem… quero dizer, ele meio que fez, mas… hum… " Ela parou, escondida sob o olhar severo da sogra. Ela olhou para ela por um longo tempo, antes de ficar à deriva, e seus olhos ficaram tão grandes que pareciam que estavam prestes a estourar da cabeça. Ela olhou para a barriga de Anna, então de volta para Anna, e novamente para a sua barriga. "S-sim… "

"**KRISTOFF!**" Mama exclamou, rolando até ele.

_Oh não… o que eu fiz? _Anna olhava para seu marido horrorizada, pensando no que estava prestes a acontecer. "Kristoff, por que não está com a sua esposa neste momento?"

Ele olhou confuso para ela. "Mama, ela está me afastando. Tudo o que ela faz é comer, reclamar, e comer de novo! Eu estou tentando ajudá-la, mas ela não deixa!"

"Bem, as mulheres fazem isso quando estão se alimentando por dois!" Ela retrucou, apontando um dedo. "Eu não acredito que você seria tão distraído para não perceber."

Um dos trolls masculinos riu, "Não é um de seus grandes momentos, chapa."

_Se alimentando… por dois? _"Espere, o quê?" _Isso quer dizer_… _q-que Anna está…!_

Uma troll mais jovem ajudou Anna a ficar de pé, rindo o tempo todo. Ela sorriu timidamente para ele, brincando com seus dedos um pouco nervosa. "Eu… eu sinto muito por não ter te contado isso mais cedo, Kris… mas… Eu só queria ter certeza." Ela foi para mais perto dele, sentindo-se mais confiante agora que colocou a mão sobre o rosto congelado dele. "K-Kristoff?" As pessoas começaram a observar a cena.

_Todos aqueles sinais… Eu não acredito que os ignorei! Ela está esperando um bebê… meu bebê… Eu vou ser… Eu vou ser PAI_. _Wow_… Ele hesitou. "Eu vou ser pai?" Anna assentiu devagar, olhando para o chão. Ele não disse nada por um momento. Então, ele começou a rir. Ele riu tanto que lágrimas saíram de seus olhos, chamando a atenção da Rainha e de todos perto dela. Ele disse mais uma vez, só para ter certeza. "EU VOU SER PAI!" Ele exclamou com alegria, e girou Anna no ar. "N-Nós vamos começar uma família, Anna!"

Anna estava tão aliviada que ele tenha recebido a notícia bem, tão emocionalmente exausta, que começou a rir junto com ele e chorou em seu peito. As pessoas ao redor deles começaram a aplaudir, mas eles nem perceberam.

Elsa suspirou melancolicamente ao ver tudo aquilo, antes de fugir da festa e saiu correndo para o pátio. Jack viu isto da janela e pulou para o chão. Ele se escondeu atrás de uma árvore que estava por perto e franziu a testa para a Rainha que agora estava soluçando, inseguro de como consolá-la. Como descongelar algo que está congelado, se você próprio está?


	5. Eu Vejo Você

_Capítulo 5: Eu vejo você_

* * *

_"Mamãe, mamãe, conte para nós outra história!" Uma Anna de 4 anos exclamou, saltando para cima e para baixo de sua cama. Elsa riu e acenou com a cabeça ansiosamente, nada pronta para dormir ainda._

_A Rainha olhou desafiante. "Eu já disse a vocês três vezes. Eu estou sem ideias novas." _

_Anna e Elsa olharam uma para a outra por alguns momentos antes de piscar com aqueles olhinhos de cachorro pidão. Elas viram através da sua mentira. "Poooor favooooor?"_

_Ela suspirou, e riu com elas, sabendo muito bem que ela não podia vencer esta batalha em particular. "Oh, está certo. Que tal desta vez vocês escolherem a história? E então vou continuá-la a partir daí." _

_"Ohh! Oh! Conte pra gente sobre 'A Bela e a Fera'! Como corajosamente ela se rebelou contra a multidão e salvou o seu verdadeiro amor! Essa é a minha favorita!" Anna sugeriu, agitando os braços no ar enquanto se jogou na cama._

_Elsa fez beicinho, "Essa é __**chata**__. Mamãe, você pode nos contar novamente sobre Jack Frost, por favor?" _

_A Rainha sorriu para sua filha, pegando ela em seu colo. "Hmm… ele era o garoto que podia criar neve, como você, não é?" Ela riu, esfregando seu nariz._

_"Isso! O que aconteceu depois que ele percebeu que podia ser um guardião?"_

_Anna deu um tapa em sua cabeça em frustração. "Mas, mamãe! Eu quero ouvir sobre 'A Bela e a Fera'!" _

_A rainha sorriu e beijou sua filha mais nova na bochecha. "Eu contarei essa história amanhã, tudo bem?"_

_"Certo…"_

_As duas irmãs silenciosamente escutaram como a história se desenrolava, interrompendo em certos momentos, como agora: _

_"Porque Jack salvou a sua irmã. O Homem da Lua o escolheu para cuidar das outras crianças, como os outros guardiões: Norte, Fada do Dente e o Coelhinho da Páscoa. Juntos, os quatro foram capazes de derrotar o Breu com a ajuda de todas as crianças que acreditavam. Foi uma batalha longa e difícil, mas com a volta de Sandman, eles puderam triunfar o medo. Eu não consigo imaginar como o Jack se sentia sem poder ser visto por tantos anos…"_

_"_—_Oba! Porque todo mundo estava lutando. E-e o Papai Noel conseguiu o seu trenó mágico. E o Coelho da Páscoa ficou grande de novo!"_

_"Um dia, eu vou me casar com o Jack. Eu vou encontrá-lo, vamos nos conhecer e viveremos felizes para sempre!" Elsa declarou, ignorando o olhar confuso no rosto de sua irmã._

_"Mas, Elsa, um príncipe parece muito mais romântico! Todos eles têm cavalos mágicos!" Anna repreendeu, cruzando seus braços._

_A mãe não pôde deixar de sorrir com o objetivo de sua filha. Ela não teve coragem de dizer a criança, que ele não passava de uma lenda, uma história contada para acalmar os pesadelos das crianças. Ela temia que Elsa se prendesse a este romance que criou e recusasse-se a se casar com qualquer um dos pretendentes quando ela chegar a maior idade. Mas isso é algo que vou me preocupar quando chegar a hora, disse ela para si mesma e pegou Anna nos braços. _

_"É o bastante de história por hoje, meninas. Já passou da hora de dormir." _

_Elsa fez beicinho para ela, "Você não pode ficar mais alguns minutos, mamãe?"_

_A Rainha balançou a cabeça. "Me desculpe, querida. Já coloquei a Anna na cama e agora tenho deveres para cumprir. Tente dormir." Ela explicou a ela, beijando sua testa._

_"Tudo bem, mamãe…." Quando a rainha estava prestes a sair do quarto, pensando que Elsa já estava na cama, ela ouviu uma voz dizer o nome dela mais uma vez: "Ei… mamãe… Se algum dia eu encontrar o Jack… você acha que… ele vai gostar dos meus poderes? Você acha que ele irá me treinar para ser tão incrível como ele?"_

_A pergunta pegou-a de surpresa, para dizer o mínimo. Poucas pessoas conhecem a extraordinária habilidade de Elsa, e seu marido por algum motivo queria manter isso assim. Porém, a Rainha odiava ser racional, então ela se virou com um sorriso para ela. "Eu tenho certeza disso, meu anjinho. Uma princesa precisa se divertir agora e sempre." _

_Elsa riu e corou embaixo das cobertas. "C-certo, mamãe. Boa noite."_

* * *

_Ele parou por um momento em estado de choque. Ela o escutou. Ela o escutou sem acreditar. Ele não sabia como isso podia ser possível. "Você... você pode mesmo me ouvir?"_

_ Ela assentiu, desesperadamente procurando por ele. "Eu quero que vá embora! Eu... eu pedirei que minha mãe chame os guardas para você!"_

_ Jack teve que rir disso, então ele pulou no chão, arrastando a neve com ele. "Vamos lá! Isso não seria divertido, eu não seria capaz de te mostrar todas as coisas incríveis que eu posso fazer!" Para demonstrar, ele formou uma bola de neve em suas mãos, e começou a balançá-la para cima e para baixo. Os olhos de Elsa arregalaram-se quando viram esse poder. Lentamente, ela deu alguns passos em direção a ele._

_ "Você... pode criar neve também?"_

_ Ele assentiu, e atirou a bola, fazendo-a rir. Ele sentiu-se aquecido e diferente ao ouvir este som. "Oh, onde estão os meus modos? Eu nem me apresentei ainda. Eu sou o Jack. Jack Frost."_

_ Elsa sorriu quando se lembrou do nome agora; sua mãe contou à ela e Anna as histórias dos Guardiões muitas vezes antes das irmãs irem para cama. Ela os amava tanto que ela realmente acreditava que eram de verdade. Mas isso foi... isso foi antes de ela quase... Ela balançou a cabeça com a lembrança, enxugando os olhos livres de lágrimas. Ela sorriu para o Guardião, dando-lhe uma reverência. "Eu sou Elsa. Princesa de Arendelle."_

"Elsa_…" _Jack respirou, esfregando sua testa. Ele não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Ele não gostava do jeito que ela gritava de dor, do jeito que ela passou por uma trauma que ninguém deveria passar. Tudo fez sentido agora. Consolá-la seria uma coisa difícil de engolir, mas ele faria o que ele pudesse. Ele tinha que fazer. Ele precisa.

Ele mal deu um passo e pisou num galho, alertando os ouvidos da Rainha. Ela sobressaltou-se e com medo, congelou onde ele estava. Criando colunas de gelo para bloquear o seu caminho. Ela controlou-se o melhor que pôde, enquanto ia até ele com um olhar furioso no rosto.

"Paz, paz, eu vim em paz!" Ele gritou, lutando para ficar livre. Ele tentou alcançar o seu cajado, mas estava muito longe.

"Quem você pensa que é espionando uma Rainha quando ela está no seu pior momento?" Elsa exigiu, passando suas mãos sobre o gelo no pescoço dele.

"V-você parecia chateada e eu quis animá-la!" Ele exclamou, sentindo uma onda de déjà-vu.

"Eu chamarei os guardas," Ela retrucou, fazendo com que o gelo aumentasse.

Jack riu com desgosto. "Não vai funcionar. Eu tenho meus motivos." Ele disse com um sorriso travesso.

Elsa olhou para o rapaz por um longo tempo e algo brilhou em seus olhos, que deu esperança a Jack. Mas ele acabou em um segundo. "Deixe-me perguntar novamente. Quem é você?"

O guardião da diversão franziu a testa com tristeza para ela. "Você… você não se lembra mesmo de mim?"

Ela suspirou e deu alguns passos para longe dele, enxugando suas lágrimas indesejadas. Neve começou a cair sobre eles, mas nem isso chamou a atenção deles. Entendendo isso como um sinal de que estava tudo bem para continuar, ele voltou a falar. "Eu… você estava chorando, e… eu te vi pela sua janela. E-eu tentei chegar até você, mas toda vez você me afastava… Eu só fiquei… tão… surpreso que você tinha as mesmas habilidades que eu. Em primeiro lugar, eu nem conseguia acreditar nisso."

Elsa colocou a mão na testa, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. É claro que ela se lembrava. Ela sempre irá se lembrar. Ela só não conseguia acreditar que isso era mesmo real.

"E então você… me afastou de novo. E-eu tentei chegar até você, quando você estava no Palácio de Gelo, mas você estava tão longe que não podia me ver de novo. Elsa, estar sozinho e invisível não é a resposta para tudo. Eu… eu estava com medo. Pensei que eu nunca seria capaz de chegar até você novamente… E por algum tempo, depois disso, eu esqueci completamente. Eu… Eu sinto muito mesmo, Elsa. Me desculpe por não ter te procurando em primeiro lugar. Se você quiser, você pode me libertar e eu nunca mais colocarei os pés em Arendelle."

Não. Ambos sabiam que essas palavras não passavam de um truque, mas que tinham que ser ditas. Por um longo tempo, os dois pares de olhos que mais se pareciam com cristais se encararam, ignorando os sons alegres da festa atrás deles e a noite de verão entre os seus corações gelados. Finalmente, Elsa foi capaz de voltar a si e balançou a cabeça.

"Não diga isso…"

"O quê?" O guardião perguntou perturbado. "_Eu deveria_ ter tentado ajudar quando não fiz nada. Eu sempre faço tudo errado. Isso é…"

"Sim, bem, eu sou a única que afastou você. Pare de culpar a si mesmo por minha culpa, Jack!" A voz dela berrou, com raiva criando neve flutuando por perto.

"Elsa…" Ele suavizou, lutando para se libertar do gelo que crescia. Ele precisava de seu cajado.

"Por toda minha vida, eu chorei por ser a única assim da minha família… e então eu conheci você e afastei a oportunidade. Então por favor, Jack, por favor pare de se culpar e me dê uma segunda chance. Eu só… tenho tanto medo." Ela choramingou. "Me desculpe."

Jack riu rapidamente. "Está… está bem, Elsa. Você só poderia… uh, me tirar daqui primeiro? Eu preciso… pegar o meu cajado."

Ela piscou, só agora percebendo a que ponto ela chegou. Ela corou timidamente e assentiu, descongelando o gelo para libertá-lo. "De novo, desculpe por isso."

Ele resmungou e caiu no chão, rindo quando colidiu com a neve. Doce, doce travesseiro de neve. "Não diga isso. O frio nunca me incomodou mesmo." Ele acrescentou com um sorriso, fazendo com que a Rainha levantasse os olhos um pouco. Parecia que apenas por estar ao seu lado, conversando com ele novamente, ela se sentiu muito melhor. Ela não sabia o que causava isso. Mas nem iria tentar descobrir, tampouco.

Jack respirou aliviado quando ele voou para pegar o seu cajado, sem se preocupar em esconder a sua alegria. Elsa sorriu com a cena, finalmente deixando seus ombros relaxarem. Eles tem estado tão doloridos ultimamente.

"Então, agora, que eu estou aqui," Jack começou, voando até ela para que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos. Ele encostou a cabeça em seu cajado. "Posso voltar a me apresentar?"

Elsa franziu o cenho. "Por que? Eu já sei quem você é. A minha mãe costumava contar suas histórias para minha irmã e eu. Todo o tempo."

Ele deu de ombros, esfregando a parte de trás de seu pescoço. "A primeira vez que nos encontramos… você ameaçou chamar os guardas e agora me congelou. Isso é… Eu não me arrependo de dizer isso, mas isso é muito estranho."

Elsa o encarou por alguns momentos antes de concordar, vendo que não havia mal nenhum em jogar o jogo dele. Jack sorriu e deixou sair uma risada vitoriosa. "Está bem, certo. Deixe-me começar de novo um pouco longe. Hum… bem ali." Ele decidiu, apontando para a pequena clareira.

"Mas… não seria mais fácil você se apresentar aqui…?"

"Mas isso arruinaria a diversão!" Ele deu uma risadinha em retorno, e voou para longe.

_Bem, manter as mãos para baixo provavelmente torna esta noite a mais estranha da minha vida. _Elsa pensou, cruzando os braços enquanto observava Jack voar de volta para onde ele havia apontado.

"Isso é bom?" Ele gritou, saltando em um degrau.

Ela riu e virou os olhos. "Sim, Jack."

Ele riu e fingiu estar interessado em outras coisas por alguns momentos antes de notar a bela presença dela. Ele corou, voou até ela e fez uma reverência. "Ei, eu não pude deixar de notar você por aqui. Você não está com frio, está?"

Elsa balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Não, obrigada, Sr. Gentil. Eu estou bem. Posso perguntar quem é você e por que está aqui fora tão tarde?"

Ele ficou orgulhoso. "Você pode. Jack Frost ao seu serviço, madame. Acontece que eu sou o Espírito do Inverno e eu pensei que você poderia desfrutar de um pouco de diversão. O que me diz?"

"Diversão?" Elsa sorriu, levantando a sobrancelha. "De que 'diversão' você fala?"

"É muito fácil mostrá-la a você," Ele murmurou, estendendo sua mão nervosa para ela. "Você confia em mim?"

Elsa não se atreveu a hesitar. Ela sorriu quando pegou a mão dele, arregalando os olhos quando percebeu que elas se encaixavam perfeitamente. E tão quente. Seu coração começou a bater mil vezes por segundo e o sangue começou a correr para o seu roto. _É assim que a Anna se sente quando está com Kristoff? Tão segura, tão… viva?_

Ela não teve tempo de responder a si mesma, já que Jack já a levou para a noite. Onde finalmente eles estavam livres. Juntos.

* * *

Hans grunhiu para a comida estragada que lhe foi dada para o jantar naquele dia e empurrou-a para longe dele. Que estupidez. Bem, ele trouxe isso para si mesmo ao tentar se casar com a princesa. E tentar convencer Elsa de que ela estava morta. O que é pior, com um insulto à injúria, Anna deu-lhe um soco por deixar seu coração congelar. Mas será que eles realmente tinham que jogá-lo na cadeia? Será que ele realmente tem que sofrer por algo que não era tão terrível assim? Ele foi destituído de seu título. Todos o odiavam. Agora, isso é um pouco exagerado.

O ex-príncipe esfregou o nariz e olhou para a cela ao lado dele, onde um homem grande estava amontoado no canto. Ele agarrou as barras, chamando seu nome. "Pssst. Ei, Snowflake, o que você faz para eles lhe darem uma comida decente?"

Snowflake olhou para ele, de repente, seus traços tornaram-se muito assustadores. "Mesmo que eu faça, por que eles dariam a você? Casar-se com uma princesa só para irritar a irmã_… _isso é baixo, amigo. _Muito baixo_." Ele cuspiu, e voltou-se para o outro lado. "Agora, me deixa sozinho. Estou cansado."

"Se você fosse a piada de seus irmãos por anos, quando tudo que tentou fazer foi ser notado, faria a mesma coisa! Agora, vamos, me dê um pedaço de pão. Eu estou faminto." Suplicou ele, batendo a cabeça contra o metal.

"Você deveria ter pensado antes de entrar naquele castelo." Snowflake murmurou, sem olhar para ele. "Eu te disse, eu não tenho nada."

Hans grunhiu em frustração. "Ótimo. Quer saber? Eu não vou mais falar com você. Você está sendo difícil."

"Isso, porque vós és um tirano sanguinário." O prisioneiro de longa data murmurou em troca e não disse mais nada depois disso. Hans suspirou e olhou para ele por alguns momentos, antes de rastejar de volta para o seu canto. Sua mente está fraca por falta de comida e exaustão. Ele bateu a cabeça contra a parede, só para conseguir um resmungo irritado. "Fica quieto, seu idiota!" da outra cela. Mas ele não parou. Ele não tinha nada para fazer.

Breu assistiu com simpatia quando viu a tortura que foi dada a Hans e simpatizou com ele. Ele seria ótimo para os seus planos. Da primeira vez, eles não trabalharam juntos porque ele não tem um álibi. Talvez_… _Se o príncipe estivesse disposto_…_ Ele sorriu e voou para dentro da cela, abrindo seus braços com uma recepção calorosa. E Hans, que nunca experimentou tal tratamento por tanto tempo, sorriu de volta para ele. Finalmente_… _ele tinha alguém que podia entendê-lo. Alguém que queria ser visto.


	6. A Promessa de Elsa

_Capítulo 6: A Promessa de Elsa_

Elsa fechou os olhos com força enquanto estava com Jack, sentindo-se nervosa por estar voando pela primeira vez. Estranhamente dela, soltou um gemido: "Eu vou cair, eu vou cair, eu vou cair_…_" E escondeu o rosto no cabelo branco do guardião.

Ele riu, parando por um momento. "Ora, vamos; Não me diga que você tem medo de altura. Espera, você tem?"

Ela deveria gritar com ele de novo, lhe exigindo para colocá-la no chão? Ela deveria usar os seus poderes para congelá-lo? Não, não, não deveria, a mão dela estava enrolada no pescoço de Jack. Como eles chegariam ao chão em segurança?

Ela abriu os olhos e lhe deu um olhar monótono, incapaz de controlar suas mãos tremulas. Ele balançou sua cabeça para ela antes de sorrir. "Tudo bem então. Acho que você terá que enfrentar seus medos agora. Segure-se em mim."

"Ahh! Jack, o que você está—?!" O grito dela foi cortado quando ele a levou a altura das estrelas, fazendo com que Arendelle parecesse tão pequena em comparação. Ele dançou entre o céu com alegria, fazendo acrobacias como se fosse sua própria ginástica habitual. Elsa manteve os lábios em uma linha fina em choque enquanto olhava para ele sem saber o que pensar. Ela sentiu sua respiração ficar presa na garganta quando ele a levou até o Filord e começou a correr sobre a água. Agora sim, a rainha sabia o que fazer. Ela engoliu a seco e colocou seu pé sobre o amar com ele e sorriu quando este congelou. Jack parou para olhar para ela surpreso, antes de rir e a deixou ficar ao lado dele, tomando-a pela mão. Juntos, os dois correram pela água em perfeita sincronia.

Jack sorriu ao vê-la relaxar um pouco e cutucou-a gentilmente para chamar sua atenção. "Está vendo? O que eu te disse?"

Ela suspirou enquanto eles deslizavam sobre o gelo fosco, antes que ele decolasse para o céu novamente. "Eu acho_… _eu acho que você estava certo." Isto foi uma libertação, não foi? Não foi isso que ela experimentou durante sua fuga para o Palácio de Gelo.

"Como sempre," Jack riu para ela e quase não consegue se esquivar de um pontapé que ela tentou dar. Em seguida, ele se virou em direção a uma janela e abriu um grande sorriso. Ele se virou para ela. "Há algo que eu realmente preciso lhe mostrar. Vamos." Ele disse; os dois voaram naquela direção.

"Bem, como se eu tivesse escolha_…_" Elsa murmurou com uma risadinha exasperada. Ele corou e olhou para frente.

Jack segurou-a perto dele enquanto ele sentou sobre a laje da casa, olhando para dentro. Ele sorriu e acenou para a Rainha olhar com ele. Ela assentiu, voltando seu olhar curioso para a pequena família. Havia uma jovem menina e um menino, dançando em volta da lareira, enquanto o pai tocava um instrumento. A mãe estava ao lado dele batendo palmas e não estava dançando porque estava grávida. A cena atingiu-a bem no fundo, como se ela lembrasse das noites quentes quando Anna ainda não era nascida. Tudo era tão simples naquela época.

Jack riu e criou gelo na janela, virando-se para ela novamente. "O que devo desenhar?" Ele perguntou, apontando para a família.

Elsa olhou para ele com curiosidade, mas ela já tinha uma resposta. "Uma rena."

Ele sorriu e cumpriu sua sugestão, colocando a criatura adorável em suas mãos antes de explodi-la para as crianças. O menino viu primeiro e suspirou alegremente, apontando para ele. "Olha, mamãe! É o Jack Frost! Ele quer brincar também!"

A menina riu em delírio quando as renas voaram ao redor dela. "Mais uma vez, outra vez!"

Os pais olharam um para o outro em estado de choque antes de sorrirem, pois eram crentes do Guardião também. "Se você pedir gentilmente, talvez ele fará, querida."

Elsa nunca havia visto Jack tão feliz. Esse era o seu cerne, o seu destino para toda a eternidade. Vendo-o assim a fez sentir-se da mesma maneira. Ele riu e pulou para o parapeito da janela, criando outra imagem. "Eu gosto de vocês gente! Confiram!" Ele criou um floco de neve perfeito e passou-o para o menino, que estendeu a mão para colocá-lo na boca.

"_Uau!"_

O pai riu e agradeceu a Jack, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver o guardião por completo de onde ele estava e voltou a tocar seu instrumento. Elsa e Jack trocaram um olhar e caíram na gargalhada. Ele pegou a mão dela na sua, corando com o toque e voou para os telhados novamente. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Jack viu uma montanha por perto, que ironicamente foi o lugar em que Hans pediu Anna em casamento. Ele a soltou e ela agradeceu-lhe, olhando para o seu reino com uma serena admiração.

Jack inclinou-se contra seu cajado, em seguida, os pensamentos giraram em torno da sua mente.

"Sabe," Ele começou depois de um longo silêncio. Elsa se virou. "Você foi a minha primeira crente. Mesmo que tenhamos nos conhecido por tão pouco tempo_…_ isso_… _não se compara com nenhuma outra criança que eu conheci. Agora que eu me recordo_… _Não tenho como te agradecer o suficiente. Trezentos anos de isolamento é muito tempo."

Ela sorriu para ele tristemente e colocou a mão em seu ombro. "Eu_…_ eu me sinto honrada, Jack. Só para constar, eu não guardo nenhum rancor de você."

Ele riu, "Ufa, que bom. Por um segundo eu estava ficando preocupado." Elsa balançou a cabeça para ele. "Então, me fale um pouco sobre você, Elsie. Tudo o que sei, é que você é teimosa e congelou todo o reino. Como adquiriu seus poderes?"

Ela pausou por um momento antes de responder: "Eu_… _nasci com eles. Meu pai queria manter isso em segredo por muito tempo, apesar dos protestos da minha mãe, porque eu pensei que eu era_…_ incontrolável. A verdade é que eu_…_ não vejo nada de errado. Minha irmã amava o meu poder, isto é, quando éramos próximas."

Jack franziu as sobrancelhas em seguida: "Espere, espere_… _Seu pai tentou esconder quem você era?"

"Mais ou menos isso", ela suspirou, cruzando os braços. "Mas então_…_ tudo mudou quando ela me pediu para construir um boneco de neve em uma manhã. Eu estava criando enormes pilares de neve para ela saltar sobre eles e eu tive muito medo, pois pensei que iria acertá-la. O medo me venceu e e-e-eu realmente a machuquei_… _mas tivemos que apagar suas memórias sobre os meus poderes. Era o melhor, disse o meu pai. Lentamente, eu fiquei tão obcecada em escondê-los que não queria ninguém perto de mim. Até você, Jack."

"Breu", ele murmurou sombriamente, agarrando com mais força seu cajado. Este foi sem dúvida um trabalho do bicho-papão. Tinha que ser.

"Como?" Elsa perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

"Não, não é você, eu estava_… _pensando em outra pessoa. Eu vou procura-lo mais tarde." Ele assegurou-lhe rapidamente, as bochechas corando em um rosa brilhante. Ela olhou-o antes de se curvar e continuou sua história. Jack ria levemente enquanto continuava a ouvir, a história dela se tornava mais e mais interessante a cada segundo. Ela contou a ele sobre Hans e Anna, e Kristoff e Olaf, e o Duque de Weselton, que estava apodrecendo em sua cela até agora. E quanto mais Jack ouvia, mais ele ficou furioso com o pai dela. Ninguém deveria ter escondido seus poderes. Se não fosse por isso, ela iria superá-los e aprenderia a viver com eles, sem guardar nenhum ressentimento.

Uma vez que ela havia terminado sua história, Jack recontou a sua. Desde quando o Homem da Lua o escolheu, da vez em que eles encontraram Sophie nos túneis, até quando Jamie se tornou um crente novamente. Elsa adorou ouvir a história por ele mesmo e os dois perceberam que realmente combinavam. Ambos fariam qualquer coisa pelas suas irmãs e tinham orgulho disso. Mesmo que um goste de se divertir um pouco e o outro gosta do lado mais comportado da vida, eles sabiam que estavam destinados a se encontrarem de novo.

Eles estavam olhando para a lua, sem saber, o braço Jack estava em volta de Elsa. Ele olhou para ela, tão linda, um rosto pálido, observando como seus olhos começaram a se fechar. "Elsa_…_?"

"Hmm?"

"Eu estava_…_ pensando. Você é livre para recusar isso ou qualquer outra coisa." Ele respirou fundo. "Você está ciente da ideia de_…_ eu te treinar? Toda noite? Eu posso falar com os outros guardiões e ver o que eles pensam sobre isso, eu tenho certeza que eles vão adorar você." _Eu só espero que Dente não guarde rancor. Ou o bebê…_

Elsa pensou nisso. Por toda sua vida, ela só viveu com medo. O único momento em que ela aprendeu a usar seus poderes foi quando escapou, porque ela manteve isso por tanto tempo guardado. A ideia de seus poderes serem treinados para o bem pelo próprio guardião do inverno, não era nada mais nada menos do que encantador. Ela olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça sem hesitar. "Claro, Jack. Eu amei a ideia. Prometa que vamos nos encontrar assim que a lua aparecer e os portões fecharem? Independente dos finais de semana que é quando as festas acontecem."

Jack assentiu com a cabeça ansiosamente. Ele não podia esperar. "Eu prometo."

Ela estavas prestes a dizer algo para ele, quando de repente, um grito rasgou o céu da noite. Elsa olhou na direção do castelo, um olhar triste apareceu em seu rosto. "Ah não_…_ Anna_…_"

"Eu devo leva-la de volta." Ele suspirou e relutantemente ajudou-a a se levantar. Elsa continuou a choramingar.

"Eu sou uma boba. Ela provavelmente pensa que eu a deixei de novo! Não posso, não agora que ela vai ter meu sobrinho ou sobrinha."

Ele não disse nada enquanto voava de volta para o castelo e não perdeu tempo em dançar entre os telhados. Assim que atingiram o chão Elsa saiu correndo, esbarrando em alguém em seu caminho. Ela estremeceu ao ver quem era, Sir Aaron.

"Sua majestade! Para onde você foi? A princesa está em perigo!" Ele gritou com ela, agarrando seu braço. O pescoço de Jack ficou tenso.

"Eu sei, eu sei, eu só precisava de um tempo sozinha. Leve-me até ela." Ela ordenou. Aaron favoreceu, indiferente ao guardião que estava a poucos metros de distância. Algo sobre o cara fez Jack notar que algo estava errado. Ele soltou um suspiro exasperado e os seguiu.

"Elsa!" Kristoff gritou para ela enquanto ela corria para dentro do castelo. "Oh, nossa, você é um colírio para os olhos. Desde que você partiu, a Anna não parou de chorar_…_"

A irmã mais velha esfregou as têmporas para acalmar a cabeça latejante. "Eu só precisava de um tempo sozinha, Kristoff. Onde ela está agora?"

Ele franziu a testa e apontou para onde sua mãe adotiva estava, a troll estava segurando as mãos trêmulas de Anna, enquanto outra jovem com longos cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes esfregava seu ombro. Seu marido, -Elsa fundamentou-, estava murmurando palavras de conforto para ela.

"Oh, Anna_…_"

"Vamos lá, Elsie. Você pode fazer isso." Jack assegurou-lhe assim que ele a alcançou e ela sorriu agradecida para ela.

Elsa caminhou lentamente até o pequeno grupo enquanto ouvia a conversa deles.

"Querida, você não pode tirar conclusões precipitadas como essa."

"M-mas ela poderia voltar para o seu Palácio de Gelo bem agora. T-talvez ela ainda esteja chateada_…_ Talvez ela nem queira que eu tenha um filho com Kristoff. Talvez ela— "

A menina com o longo cabelo castanho olhou para ver Elsa e acenou para ela, antes de se virar para Anna. "Calma, calma_… _só respire fundo e se acalme, está bem? Tudo vai ficar bem."

Anna choramingou. "Não, não vai"

Elsa engoliu a seco mentalmente e respirou.

_**Anna…**_

_**Eu não espero que você me perdoe**_

_**Eu te abandonei tantas vezes…**_

_**Por favor… não pense coisas como essa, você sabe que eu mudei…**_

_**Por favor, olhe para mim**_

Elsa sabia que ela a ouviu. Todo mundo ouviu. Mas Anna não queria olhar para ela. Ela estava presa no passado, assim como Elsa já esteve.

_**Eu tenho uma proposta para fazer**_

_**Algo que vai apagar tudo…**_

_**Se você só vai ouvir o que tenho a dizer…**_

_**Deixe as coisas descongelarem para o bem? **_

"Por favor, Anna?" Ela implorou e desta vez a princesa olhou para ela. O rosto dela estava inchado com lágrimas.

"Por que? Para que você possa fugir e se esconder de novo?"

_**Por uma vez na eternidade**_

_**Eu finalmente entendi.**_

_**Por uma vez na eternidade, eu percebo o quanto dói.**_

_**Estou fazendo isso porque eu te amo e eu não quero viver com medo…**_

_**Nunca mais… EU ME RECUSO!**_

Elsa pegou as mãos de sua irmã. Rapunzel e Eugene recuaram para deixa-las a sós.

_**Eu prometo que vou mantê-la segura e quente,**_

_**Protegerei seu filho como se fosse meu**_

_**É o mínimo que posso fazer—é a única coisa que posso fazer**_

_**Para esquecer o passado e olhar para o futuro…**_

_**Isto vai ser tão difícil de fazer sozinha**_

Ela cantou seu último verso com mais confiança do que antes, certificando-se de que todo o castelo ouviu. E o reino também.

_**Eu não vou mais deixar que nenhum mal lhe aconteça**_

_**Eu não vou deixar você ficar triste, como fazia antes**_

_**Vamos construir um boneco de neve sempre que quiser**_

_**Eu vou fazer o que eu puder…**_

_**Porque por uma vez na eternidade**_

_**Eu sinto muito por tudo… o que… eu fiz…**_

Anna não percebeu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto quando abraçou a sua irmã, aliviada por ela ter voltado. Ela estava à espera de ouvir essas palavras por tanto tempo. Jack sorriu e cruzou os braços, orgulhoso do que Elsa finalmente conseguiu fazer. Ele olhou para Kristoff que estava lutando para conter as lágrimas e ele abraçou Sven. Um boneco de neve dançava ao redor feliz e bateu palmas, ganhando a surpresa de Jack.

"Isso mesmo", ele murmurou com um sorriso.

Elsa se separou do abraço de sua irmã e enxugou as lágrimas. "Há mais uma coisa que eu preciso me desculpar."

"Elsa está tudo bem… está tudo bem."

Ela balançou a cabeça no entanto e colocou a mão sobre a barriga de Anna. Ela falou com ele em voz baixa. "Eu… eu vou te pedir desculpas antecipadamente por ter que lidar com sua tia louca. Mas, eu prometo protege-lo com a minha vida e mal posso esperar para conhece-lo um dia. Eu não vou sair do seu lado nunca mais. Eu _não deixarei _você se machucar."

"Oh, Elsa…" Anna suspirou, pegando a sua mão. "Obrigada."

"Eu realmente sinto muito por deixa-la de novo…"

"Deixa pra lá, Elsa. Eu aceitei suas desculpas por muitas vezes hoje."

Ela riu e viu Jack pelo canto do olho, silenciosamente agradecendo-lhe por traze-la de volta. Ele lhe deu uma saudação, sorrindo, antes de criar uma bola de neve. Elsa olhou para ele, seus olhos diziam para abaixar, mas ele já havia jogado na cabeça de Sir Aaron. O guardião riu e deu a Rainha sua despedida final, mostrando a língua para ela.

"E-ei, de onde veio isso? _Foi você?" _Ele rugiu, apontando para Olaf. O boneco de neve olhou para ele irritado.

"O quê? Só porque eu sou feito de neve você acha que eu posso criar uma bola de neve? Nossa, as pessoas de hoje em dia…"

Parecia que Sir Aaron estava prestes a explodir de frustração, mas ao invés disso ele ficou bem, porque ele estava na presença da rainha Elsa. Ela soltou uma risada e virou-se para Jack, que já estava dançando sobre os telhados.


	7. Um Acordo Com o Mestre da Sombra

_Capítulo 7: Um Acordo com o Mestre da Sombra_

"Então… este é o seu esconderijo secreto?" Hans perguntou confuso, pulando sobre uma pedra que estava em seu caminho. Breu riu e estendeu os braços. Os traços de escuridão e as pequenas lâmpadas penduradas eram algo que destacavam-se nele. Ele nunca havia visto habilidade tão incrível antes.

"Impressionante, não é? Levei anos para reconstruí-lo, depois que o maldito Jack Frost e seus guardiões destruíram a minha casa." Ele murmurou, estreitando os olhos com as memórias recentes. O ex-príncipe deu-lhe um olhar curioso.

"Você sempre fala sobre o que aquele jovem fez como se fosse algo horrível. Se quer a minha opinião, está exagerando."

O bicho-papão revirou os olhos, "_Isto _vindo de um homem que tentou fazer mal à uma princesa?"

Hans deu de ombros. "Ei, um homem tem que leva-la ao extremo quando quer o trono." Ele respondeu de forma inteligente.

Breu olhou-o da forma mais estranha antes de gemer frustrado e voou até ele. "Chega de bate-papo. Vamos falar de negócios."

O príncipe cruzou os braços. "Negócios? Eu pensei que ia morar aqui. Eu não vou fazer o seu trabalho sujo, amigo. Eu só queria sair daquela cela."

"Que seja feita a sua _vontade, _sua alteza cruel." Breu assegurou-lhe, tentando controlar o seu temperamento. "Eu tenho que admitir que estou um pouco chocado que você seja o meu primeiro crente. Ninguém jamais teve tanto medo na longa e desolada vida que eu vivi. É por isso que eu te salvei. Fisicamente eu não posso trazer prejuízos para Jack Frost e seus amiguinhos, mas você pode. Eu te conseguirei um quarto, contanto que você faça uma pequena coisa para mim."

"E o que é?"

Breu sorriu enquanto se transformou em uma sombra na parede.

_**Você está no meu mundo agora, não o seu**_

_**E eu tenho amigos do outro lado**_

"Sim, isso não é assustador…" Hans engoliu em seco, recuando quando viu as criaturas assustadoras saírem da escuridão.

"Esses amigos vão ajuda-lo com o meu plano. Não se preocupe, eles são amigáveis desde que você não os deixe malucos." Breu pediu e começou a cantar novamente.

_**Sente-se ali naquela mesa, deixe sua mente à vontade**_

_**Se você relaxar, você será capaz de fazer tudo o que eu quiser**_

"Não posso comer alguma coisa primeiro?" Hans perguntou. Breu revirou os olhos.

_**Eu controlo seu futuro agora**_

_**Eu sou o único que pode muda-lo**_

_**Eu olho profundamente no seu coração e alma**_

_**Juntos, podemos fazer seus sonhos tornarem-se realidade**_

Hans estava visivelmente angustiado com a maneira que as criaturas o levaram para grande mesa redonda e olhou para ver o deus da escuridão sorrindo.

_**Eu tenho poder, eu tenho pesadelos, eu tenho coisas que nem sequer tentei experimentar**_

_**E agora eu tenho amigos**__**… do outro lado**_

"Hum, muito legal. Então qual é o seu plano mesmo?"

Breu saiu do seu canto e riu, colocando as mãos atrás das costas. "Certo. Desculpe, exagerei um pouco. Jack, recentemente, ficou mais próximo da Rainha de Arendelle, Elsa. Sei que ela também tem uma irmã que será necessária no plano. Espere alguns meses para sequestra-la e a traga para mim. Então Jack tentará procura-la e seguirá você até o meu esconderijo. Com o medo que você está criando, irá me fazer muito mais poderoso. Poderoso o bastante para desmanchar os sonhos felizes das crianças para sempre e assim os guardiões deixarão de existir! Em troca, como eu já disse, aqui você será tratado como da realeza. A realeza que você merece. Temos um acordo?"

Hans não tinha nada para questionar de sua oferta. Parecia boa demais para ser verdade. Ele concordou com a cabeça avidamente, apertando a mão da sombra.

"Excelente. Agora, você pertence a mim." Breu riu e com seus poderes, criou um negro 'B' no peito de Hans, o qual o ex-príncipe olhou com espanto. Ele, então, sorriu agradecido ao seu mestre, que sorriu, e foi para o fundo de sua caverna. As coisas iam ficar interessantes.

Elsa bocejou enquanto abraçava os ombros, olhando para o seu reino. Passou apenas uma hora desde que a festa acabou e os convidados foram embora, mas ela não queria dormir ainda. Sua mente estava cheia de perguntas e preocupações para o futuro.

Ela não viu Kristoff chegar atrás dela, então ele limpou a garganta para chamar sua atenção. "Ei," Ele murmurou, dando a rainha um pequeno sorriso. Elsa deixou escapar um sorriso de alívio, ela achou que alguém estava lá para busca-la.

"O que você ainda está fazendo acordado?" Ela perguntou a ele.

"Não estou cansado. Além disso, eu não lhe agradeci direito ainda. Significa muito para a Anna que você tenha feito o pedido de desculpas… e para mim também. Penso em você como uma irmã, Elsa e do jeito que você mudou… Me deixa muito orgulhoso de finalmente conhecer o seu verdadeiro eu."

Elsa foi tocada por suas palavras. Ela sorriu suavemente para ele, balançando a cabeça em agradecimento. "E o mesmo vale para você, Kristoff. Fui uma irmã horrível para Anna… vê-la tão feliz com você… as vezes, me faz esquecer o passado. É um sentimento agradável."

O príncipe suspirou e caminhou até ficar ao lado dela, deixando suas mãos inclinarem sobre o corrimão. "Então, sobre ontem… você ainda não me contou o que estava pensando."

Elsa riu, "Você ainda está pensando nisso?" Ela balançou a cabeça e suspirou. "Tudo bem, você merece saber. Eu o coloquei nisso de qualquer modo."

Kristoff abriu a boca para comentar sobre isso, mas ele parou.

"Eu… estou em débito com Jack Frost. Eu o conheci há muito tempo, quando eu não conseguia controlar meus poderes. Ele me confortou, mesmo quando tentei afastá-lo. Ele me encontrou de novo, se não sei como, mas ele me animou novamente porque eu estava chateada. Ele… ele prometeu me treinar. Eu nem posso acreditar nisso."

"Espere… Você está falando sobre _ JACK FROST_? O cara que salvou a Páscoa e derrotou o Breu?" Kristoff perguntou com entusiasmo em sua voz. Elsa sorriu.

"Ele mesmo. Eu… acredito nele desde que eu era uma garotinha… e agora ele está de volta. Eu o admiro ainda mais. Ele é tudo o que eu pensei que seria."

"Isso é incrível. O vovô Pabbie contava para mim e o Sven as histórias dele quando eu era criança. Eu sempre sonhei em conhece-lo um dia e eu tenho certeza que Anna também." Kristoff riu, jogando as mãos no ar.

Elsa franziu o cenho e mordeu o lábio. "Eu entendo… mas… ele é visível apenas para as crianças. É incomum que eu possa vê-lo, mas não sei sobre você e minha irmã…"

Kristoff não parecia chateado com isso, afinal. No entanto… "Bem, a razão de que você ainda pode vê-lo é óbvia. Vocês se _AMAM!"_

Ela engasgou, seu rosto ficou com um tom claro de vermelho. "Kristoff! Eu o conheço há tão pouco tempo! I-isso é impossível! _Embora, ele possa estar certo sobre isso… _Sua consciência assegurou-lhe, fazendo a resmungar. "Oh, como é que você chegou a essa conclusão?"

Ele riu, afastando-se da grade para cruzar os braços. "Ei, eu só estava brincando. Eu estou feliz por você. De verdade. Apresente ele para mim e a Anna alguma hora, está bem?"

"Você não está… chateado com isso?" Ela perguntou com cautela.

"Chateado?" Kristoff comeu uma framboesa. "Elsa, você já deveria saber que eu já vi coisas mais estranhas. Você se apaixonar por uma lenda infantil é perfeitamente normal."

"_EU NÃO ESTOU- "_

"Eu estou brincando, estou brincando. Abaixe a espada de gelo." Ele disse a ela cautelosamente e deu alguns passos para trás. Elsa franziu a testa desfazendo-se da espada e cruzou os braços. "Obrigado…"

Olaf correu apenas, olhando para eles com curiosidade antes de sorrir. "Oi, pessoal! Anna está perguntando por você, Kristoff. Só queria que você soubesse."

"O-olaf ! Até que parte você ouviu?" Elsa perguntou preocupada, brincando com seus polegares. O boneco de neve riu e dançou em volta dela.

"Ah, apenas a partir da parte em que você disse: "Eu estou em débito com Jack Frost. Pessoalmente, eu acho que vocês formam um belo casal." Olaf assegurou-lhe, com um sorriso de… rosto colado. Kristoff sorriu.

"Viu?"

Elsa respirou fundo e o afastou. "Boa noite, Príncipe Kristoff. Boa noite, Olaf."

"Boa noite! Não deixe que o frio te morda!" Ele alegrou-se com outra risada, levando o futuro pai pela mão. Ele voltou a sorrir para ela, que lhe valeu uma bola de neve na cabeça antes de seguir o caloroso boneco de neve.

Jack soltou uma risada alegre assim que ele pousou na oficia do Norte, quase caindo em alguns yetis. Ele não parou de rir, mesmo quando eles gritaram com ele, acordando Coelhão muito irritado.

"Oi, o que pensa que está fazendo? Já passa da meia-noite, cara…" Ele murmurou, coçando as orelhas.

Jack sorriu equilibrado em seu cajado. "Gostaria de dizer que sinto muito, mas nunca sei quando trata-se de você."

O Coelhão riu para ele cruzando os braços. "Então, eu suponho que a missão foi um sucesso, hein companheiro?"

Ele confirmou e pulou, congelando um yeti que estava quase terminando a pintura de um conjunto de brinquedos para o próximo ano. A criatura rosnou frustrada. "Ela ainda se lembra de mim, Coelhão! E ela ainda pode me ver, mesmo adulta, eu não posso acreditar!"

O Coelhão franziu a sobrancelha pensando. "Hum… isso é incomum. Bem, não exatamente desde Jamie e Sophie ainda podem nos ver quando os visitamos… mas eles são os únicos de qualquer forma. Estou feliz por você. Você vai encontrá-la de novo? Ou apresenta-la para nós?" Ele perguntou pulando em uma mesa, enquanto Jack voou até ele.

"Sim, depois de algumas aulas de como controlar os poderes dela. Sabia que ela também pode controlar a neve e o gelo?"

Ele riu e sorriu para ele. "Eu estava lá quando os dois pombinhos se conheceram, boneco."

"Pombinhos! Tá bom, agora você pediu por isso." Dito isso, Jack pulou em cima e segurou suas patas uma na outra. Os dois velhos amigos começaram a lutar sem saber se controlarem e destruindo a maior parte do lugar.

Coelhão riu e ajudou-o a levantar-se. "Vamos, admita amigo. Você tem uma queda por ela. Eu não ficaria muito surpreso."

"Assim como você está pela Sophie?" Ele riu, perdendo o controle. O Coelhão corou em resposta. "A-há! Peguei você!"

"Volte aqui, seu idiota!"

A Fada do Dente bocejou enquanto estava pegando um lanche da meia-noite no frigorifico do escritório do Norte. Tudo o que ela ouviu foi um barulhão e alguns yetis resmungando para faze-la deixar cair a xícara de café e voar para a comoção. Ela balançou a cabeça quando viu Jack ser estrangulado pelo Coelho da Páscoa.

"Meninos vocês não podem fazer isso pela manhã? Todos estão tentando dormir." Ela bocejou para provar.

"Ele começou quando mencionou a namoradinha." Coelhão riu, bloqueando um soco que era para ser jogado longe.

"Não, eu não fiz isso!" Jack assobiou, cruzando os braços.

A Fada do Dente sorriu, os olhos brilharam com agradável surpresa. "Sério? Quem?"

Ele corou e esfregou a parte de trás do seu pescoço. "Você a conhece… A Rainha Elsa de Arendelle. Aquela que congelou todo o reino neve."

Assim que Dente se lembrou do incidente, deu uma risadinha. "Ah, sim, ela é perfeita para você." O Coelhão sorriu.

"Eca! _Nós somos só amigos! _Jack reclamou e saiu correndo. Os dois guardiões se entreolharam antes de rirem e o seguiram sem perceberem a areia negra que formou-se em volta do globo.


	8. A Rainha e Eu

_Capítulo 8: A Rainha e Eu_

"Anna, fique parada." Elsa repreendeu colocando uma mão reconfortante no ombro de sua irmã.

Ela olhou. "Esses vestidos são tão apertaaados… por que eu tenho que ficar ajustando isso?" Ela murmurou colocando a mão sobre a barriga. O bojo não era grande o bastante para as pessoas verem de longe, mas era óbvio, agora que ela estava grávida. Lucia riu para ela.

"Queixe-se de tudo o que quiser, mas isso precisa ser feito, sua majestade" Ela respondeu-lhe, soltando a fita. "Quando eu estava grávida do meu filho, Danny, minha pobre costureira trabalhou dia e noite tentando obter um tamanho certo para mim." Ela se lembrou com carinho.

Anna engoliu em seco, "Va ser assim tão ruim…?"

Elsa deu uma risadinha para sua pequena irmã enlouquecida. "Anna, quando o bebê crescer, você terá que crescer com ele. Não tenha medo, irmã. Estarei aqui o tempo todo."

Lucia sorriu e levantou-se de onde estava. "Danny! O que acha, meu querido?" Ela chamou o menino, que parou de brincar com seus brinquedos e correu para os braços de sua mãe. "Você gosta do vestido dela?"

Ele sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, estendendo sua mão para que Anna se curvasse e tomasse as mãos dela na dele. "Você está muito bonita, Princesa Annie!" O menino tinha apenas quatro anos de idade, mas quando você o conhece, percebe que ele é muito tagarela.

Anna riu para ele: "Obrigada, Danny. Vá até o Olaf agora, está bem? Ele está no celeiro com o Sven e Kristoff."

"Posso dizer adeus para o bebê?" Ele perguntou inocentemente, fazendo-a rir, e abaixou-se para que ele pudesse colocar suas mãozinhas em sua barriga. "Tchauzinho! Eu volto depois para brincar um pouco mais, mas agora eu tenho que ir. Hehe." Ele sorriu e correu para fora do quarto chamando pelo boneco de neve.

Lucia estava guardando seu material de costura, quando viu Anna chorando e Elsa abraçando-a apertado. A serva suspirou. "Eu vou deixar vocês duas a sós." Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso reconfortante e caminhou para fora do quarto.

"Você está bem?" Elsa perguntou, enxugando suas lágrimas.

Ela fungou. "É-é só tão… difícil de acreditar ainda. Eu realmente serei mãe."

Elsa riu, "Quem diria, hein? Apenas pense, Anna. Se… o nosso amor não descongelasse o gelo, então isso nunca teria acontecido. E eu prometi que protegeria vocês dois com a minha vida, não foi?"

Anna assentiu e respirou fundo. "Sim, você prometeu, mesmo eu confiando em você mais do que qualquer coisa, não imaginaria você fazendo isso. Você… você seria uma ótima mãe um dia."

A rainha levantou uma sobrancelha. "Do que você está falando? Prefiro ficar isolada no meu Palácio de Gelo do que me casar com algum de meus pretendentes."

Anna sorriu para ela, "Ora, vamos lá! Não se faça de boba. Kristoff me disse porque você voltou. Eu não acredito que não me lembro de cada vez que a mamãe nos contou histórias! Jack Frost é o rapaz perfeito para você! Claro que ele é um malandro, e adora aproveitar o tempo, enquanto você é toda organizada com esse negócio de rainha, mas isso é algo feito pelos céus."

"_A-anna_!" Ela reclamou, seu rosto ficou rosado. "Nós apenas nos conhecemos."

"Não me diga 'Eu te avisei'." Ela riu, esquivando-se de uma bola de neve que Elsa tentou jogar nela.

"Eu não preciso de um homem para me fazer feliz, Anna. Se algum dia eu mudar de ideia, será estranho para todos." Elsa murmurou, empurrando-a para o lado.

"Está beem." A princesa deu de ombros e com um sorriso, pendurou-se no braço dela. "Se você diiiz…"

Elsa balançou a cabeça, já que não havia como discutir com ela. "Tenho uma reunião hoje com a Duquesa do reino de Sir Aaron. Ela nos visitará hoje para discutir os negócios. Eu irei visita-la mais tarde, está bem?"

"Então você vai sair com o Jack, certo?"

Elsa não respondeu e corou quando saiu do quarto.

"CERTO?" Anna riu com a negação de sua irmã, antes de segui-la pelos corredores.

A rainha mal podia manter seus olhos abertos durante a reunião cansativa e foi trazida de volta pelo toque de Sir Aaron em seu ombro. Ela se assustou, dando-lhe um olhar mortal. Ele riu.

"Eu sei, minha irmã pode ser muito chata as vezes."

"Eu não estava dormindo," ela murmurou, sentando-se em linha reta, enquanto os membros do conselho a olharam de forma estranha. "Está resolvido, então? A cada inverno, quando a sua colheita secar lhe enviaremos a nossa. Em troca, você nos dá o óleo para os lampiões a gás que mantem os meus cidadãos aquecidos."

A Duquesa concordou, seu cabelo acompanhou o movimento. "Desculpe pelo tempo que levou para chegarmos a esse acordo, mas sim, irei cumpri-lo."

Elsa a levou até a porta, juntamente com os outros membros que as seguiram. "Isso é ótimo. Estou satisfeita que as coisas tenham sido resolvidas entre nossos reinos."

"Eu também," Disse ela, e com um gesto de aprovação para seus cavaleiros, eles saíram da sala, juntamente com Sir Aaron. Ela virou-se para sorrir para a Rainha, timidamente dando-lhe um olhar interrogativo. "Eu… posso ser atrevida, sua alteza? Você já escolheu um homem para se casar? Não vou força-la a se casar com o meu irmão, pois o amor não é algo que se obriga, mas só estou perguntando. Não é natural que a Rainha ainda esteja solteira e a sua irmã tenha se casado. As pessoas tem falado."

Elsa mordeu os lábios e suspirou. Ela abraçou os ombros. "Na verdade… Eu desaprovei todos os meus pretendentes. Cada um deles tem um motivo pelo qual eu não me casaria. Também não preciso de um ato de amor verdadeiro para me fazer feliz." _Você está tão errada. Pare de mentir para si mesma, Elsa. Você não tem aqueles sonhos que te dizem o contrário?_ "Se… o povo falar, então eles que falem. O que eu posso fazer?"

A Duquesa suspirou. "Você só está com medo, não é? Você está com medo da ideia de alguém depender de você. Você não quer correr o risco… Você não quer passar pelo que a Anna passou."

"Não fale isso!" Elsa rosnou, criando uma furiosa nevasca. "Por favor, isso traz de volta lembranças ruins."

Ela engoliu em seco e deu alguns passos para trás, mantendo suas mãos na frente dela. "Tudo bem… Eu sinto muito… eu… eu saí da linha." Elsa se acalmou, cruzou os braços. "Provavelmente o barco está partindo agora, eu deveria ir. Oh… e… sua alteza?"

"Sim?" Ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio.

"Eu não direi isso novamente, mas não deixe a chance do amor escapar. Você nunca sabe quando vai consegui-la novamente. Eu aprendi isso da pior maneira."

Os olhos de Elsa arregalaram-se. _Como? Do que ela está falando?_

A Duquesa passou por ela antes que pudesse dizer algo. Elsa gemeu e deixou uma explosão de neve quebrar uma janela vizinha, fazendo-a quebrar e cair no chão. _Por que todo mundo está no meu pé por causa dele? Tudo o que eu disse é que ele está me treinando! Não há nada acontecendo entre nós e nunca acontecerá. Eca_… Ela suspirou quando caminhou para sua cama e soltou o cabelo.

"Nossa, eu nunca vi uma rainha tão dramática." A voz alegre riu e Elsa olhou para ver o guardião encostado em seu cajado. Ele estava do lado de fora, na varanda.

"Jack! Você não deveria estar aqui até os portões se fecharem! Nós concordamos com isso!" Ela sussurrou.

Lucia bateu na porta. "Rainha Elsa? O jantar está pronto."

"Sim, se você não vier eu vou comer tudo por você!" Danny aplaudiu, ignorando o olhar que sua mãe lhe deu.

"Ah… Eu estarei lá em poucos minutos, eu tenho que colocar o meu vestido de noite" Ela assegurou-lhe e Lucia concordou antes de sair. Ela então se virou para Jack, que sorriu.

"O quê? Voar pelo local de trabalho do Norte é tão chato as vezes. Achei que seria mais divertido visita-la e irritar os seus súditos." Ele deu de ombros, pulou com o seu cajado e voou até ela.

"Não pense que eu não vi aquela bola de neve que jogou na cabeça de Sir Aaron." Ela sussurrou para ele, indo até a sua cômoda. "Você tem sorte de eu estar lidando com a Anna ou eu teria feito algo pior com você."

Ele riu, "Como me prender no gelo? Ohh, tão original."

Elsa olhou para ele. "Vire-se, Jack!"

"Essa é sua resposta? Ohhh…" Ele corou quando ela apontou para o lindo vestido azul marinho e estendeu as mãos em defesa. "Certo. Desculpe."

A rainha sacudiu a cabeça e colocou o vestido, admitindo estar nervosa por ele estar ali. Ela respirou fundo para acalmar suas preocupações e se olhou no espelho bem rápido antes de enfrenta-lo. "O que acha?"

Jack se virou quando ouviu a voz melodiosa, seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o vestido nela. Era menos formal do que o anterior que ela estava usando. Com mangas mais curtas e uma coloração mais escura. Na borda, havia flocos de neve decorados para se ajustar a sua forma. Dispensável dizer… que mais uma vez ele ficou sem palavras. Ele engoliu a seco, gaguejando um pouco, enquanto tentava recuperar a voz. Ele conhecia talento quando via. "Você… você consegue fazer isso sozinha? _COM OS SEUS PODERES?_"

Elsa riu com o seu espanto. "Oh, eu posso fazer muitas outras coisas além de vestidos. Talvez eu possa lhe ensinar algumas coisas quando você me treinar."

Jack estava absolutamente, incrivelmente confuso. Ele só concordava.

Ela sorriu e se sentiu confiante, agora, que ela finalmente encontrou algo que o fizesse se calar e apontou para a porta. "Bem, já que você está aqui, quer vir comigo para o jantar? Há um garotinho lá, então eu espero que você se comporte bem. _Não_ dê a ele nenhuma ideia."

Ele forçou uma risada e a seguiu. "Sem promessas, minha rainha."

_Eeee, ele voltou a sua forma normal. Deus, me ajude._

Juntos, os dois caminharam–bem, Jack deslizou em seu cajado– em direção ao salão principal para jantar. O guardião fez um comentário sobre a janela quebrada que os empregados já estavam tentando consertar, ganhando um ligeiro soco da Rainha. Ela o ignorou e seguiu em frente. Anna foi a primeira a vê-la, assim que se levantou de seu lugar, chamando a irmã para se sentar ao lado dela. Quando ela viu Jack atrás dela, não disse nada a princípio, seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca ameaçou soltar um grito animado. Kristoff percebeu o que estava acontecendo e a silenciou com sua mão, preocupada olhando ao redor da sala para checar se alguém viu o confronto. Apenas Lucia percebeu e olhou estranhamente para o casal.

Elsa pigarreou. "Olá a todos, me desculpe, estou atrasada. Eu só tive um pequeno… contratempo."

Os olhos de Anna estreitaram-se um pouco enquanto ela tinha um olhar provocante. Ela afastou a mão de Kristoff. "Isso é ótimo, mana. Nós estávamos começando a comer!" Ela riu e se sentou ao lado dela, enquanto Jack deu um silencioso 'obrigado' a Kristoff enquanto voou até o teto.

Finalmente eles se acabaram. Mas foi bom escutá-los. Essas pessoas são muito mais loucas do que os guardiões, sempre quando eles jantam juntos, na verdade. Como a família de Jack costumava fazer. Isso quase fez parecer… como se eles tivessem voltado ao normal. Mais ou menos. Ele mesmo se encarregava de trazer as brincadeiras, até que um dos garçons–que estava servindo a Rainha quando ela pediu um prato–tropeçou em um pouco de água congelada fazendo Danny cair no chão. Até mesmo Sir Aaron caiu na risada, considerando que ele não sabia qual era a causa dela. Jack soltou um grande suspiro de alívio quando Elsa terminou sua comida e Anna se virou para rir para ele.

Elsa levantou-se, agradecendo aos chefs pela sua refeição e desculpou-se por sair do salão. Jack risonho saltou de sua cadeira e agarrou a mão dela, assim que ele teve certeza de que ninguém estava olhando e puxou-a pelo corredor. "Agora, finalmente podemos ter um pouco de diversão, ao estilo Jack!"

Ela não pôde deixar de reprimir uma risadinha e criou um caminho de gelo para se ocupar também, ainda mantendo a mão na mão de Jack. "Então… onde você está pensando em me treinar, mestre?" Ela perguntou-lhe, aumentando seu ego apenas um pouco.

Ele sorriu para ela. "Você sabe do que eu estou falando."

"Ah, é verdade. Eu só queria te incomodar." Ela encolheu os ombros, deixando a trança loira de seu cabelo aparecer.

Do grande salão, Anna correu felizmente para o corredor com Kristoff ao seu lado. Ela soltou um suspiro sonhador, colocando as mãos no rosto dele. "Dá pra acreditar, Kris! ELA ESTÁ APAIXONADA PELO JACK FROST! O JACK FROST! _Eu posso sentir isso na minha pança._"

Ele riu de sua esposa. "Provavelmente isso é a comida falando, mas eu vou acreditar na sua palavra."

Anna bateu no ombro dele.

Enquanto isso, Jack e Elsa estavam do lado de fora no lugar em que se conheceram e o lugar que ele quase foi preso no gelo. Ele riu, incapaz de conter a sua felicidade. "Está bem, este vai ser o seu campo de treinamento. Vou criar um bloqueio daqui até o castelo para que você saiba onde é o limite."

Elsa fez beicinho. "Por que eu não posso fazer isso?"

O guardião cruzou os braços, inclinando-se contra seu cajado. "Seus poderes não estão destinados para este tipo de coisa. Tenho mais de 300 anos, então eu sei todos os truques. Você é… uma garota, então você é muito delicada."

Ela estreitou os olhos. "Eu criei um monstro guardião de três metros de altura, fiz um palácio para encontrar conforto, posso criar roupas de gelo, e eu _congelei o reino INTEIRO. _Já que você é tão confiante, por que não realiza um concurso de quem faz uma arena de gelo mais rápido?"

Jack visivelmente engoliu a seco e chiou. "Está bem…"

"Melhor os dois ao mesmo tempo?" A rainha começou, preparando os seus poderes. Ele concordou, e agora, com seu sorriso confiante de volta, ele estendeu o seu cajado.

"Agora!"

Elsa deu o primeiro passo e criou um belo pilar de gelo a poucos metros dela. Em seguida, ela pisou no chão, para criar um piso com pequenos detalhes de nuvens de chuva sobre as bordas do mesmo. Jack suou frio e voou no ar, tentando encontrar uma maneira de derrota-la. Quando ele encontrou uma resposta, ele riu, e usou o vento para criar paredes de neves fortes e resistentes. Se formaram ao redor de Elsa como um círculo, parando tudo o que ela queria fazer naquele instante.

Ela cerrou os dentes. "JACK!"

"Você disse melhor os dois ao mesmo tempo!" Ele riu para ela, usando o espaço restante para fechar o semicírculo.

_Sim, você disse_… Ela pensou com um sorriso, e transformou todas as suas paredes de neve em gelo, igualando-se ao seu pilar que fez antes. Como Jack quase caiu para trás com o choque, basicamente, ele observou como o gelo se formou em torno das árvores, criando não só uma arena, mas um projeto de casa da árvore. Era apenas a alguns metros do chão, por isso não era tão alto quanto o Palácio de Gelo era, no entanto, ainda era magnifico para os seus olhos.

Ela sorriu quando viu a sua boca escancarada, e recriou um monstro, mas desta vez era mais alto e se parecia com um lobo antigo. "Hmm… acha que ela seria um bom alvo para o treinamento? Ela é a combinação perfeita para o meu outro protetor, Marshmallow."

Jack só pôde olhar para ela em estado de choque quando se sentiu intimidado pelo gato gigante. "Bom… Gatinho?"

"Isso se parece com um lobo, Jack." Elsa repetiu, lentamente soletrando as palavras para ele. Ele não tinha coragem para encará-la, pois estava muito assustado com a criatura gigante. "Claro, eles já enfrentaram o Breu antes, mas esta foi completamente _exagerada_.

Surpreendentemente para ambos, o animal gostou dele e esfregou seu rosto quando ficou no nível do guardião. Elsa abafou o riso enquanto observava a cena acontecer, acariciando a cabeça de Kitty com um sinal de aceitação. "Você vai nos ajudar durante a minha formação, não vai?" A criatura rugiu em afirmação e lambeu o rosto de Jack novamente.

No entanto, havia uma criatura das trevas que não aprovava isso e olhou para aquela cena. "Aproveitem a vida enquanto podem, Jack Frost e Rainha Elsa," Ele murmurou, dizendo ambos os nomes com desgosto. "Porque eu me tornarei poderoso novamente e marquem minhas palavras, vocês desejarão nunca terem nascido." Com essa promessa dita, ele rosnou quando pulou em seu cavalo dos pesadelos e partiu para o seu lar deprimente.


End file.
